forgiveness is powerful
by InuxKag66
Summary: Kouga saves Kags from a demon and they get lost alone.Inuyasha catches Kouga kissing Kags and thinks Kags likes him.Inuyasha bans her from the group and Kags lives with injured Kouga.will they forgive each other?Diff.situations threwout story.IXK MXS SXR
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Windscar!!!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango shouted

An oversized boomerang went flying through the air and struck about 30 goblins.

"nice shot Sango!" Inuyasha yelled

Lately Inuyasha and the group have been wandering through unknown territory for the past three days after they had done some serious damage to Naraku while he tried to force them giving the final shard. Kagome was clutching the glass bottle around her neck in her hands.

"Kagome, now!"

"Alright!"

Kagome aimed a sacred arrow at what seemed to be there leader, a bulky, massive goblin.

"Gooo---"

Something had grabbed Kagome by the waist and thrown it over there shoulder. She looked over and saw a goblin running away from the battlefield.

"Ahhhh!! Let me down!"

_Wow, goblins are a lot uglier up close…_

Then the goblin jumped of the ledge of a small cliff.

"Put me down you disgusting….!!!!

Then she heard a familiar voice…..

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMEN!!!!"

Kouga was in mid-air and struck the demon with one of his jewel powered legs and Kagome went up flying in the air. Kouga stuck out his arms and caught her safely.

"Hi Kagome"

"Hi yourself and thanks Kouga"

"No problem, hey I don't smell that disgusting mutt anywhere, where'd he go?"

"oh well we were fighting goblins and…"

"Ssshh…."

"huh?"

"goblins, they're coming"

Then what seemed like 50 goblins jumped out of the surrounding forest attacked. Kouga and Kagome fought hard and were doing a great job considering these goblins weren't very strong. About half of them were dead when the rest jumped at them and pushed them down a very steep hill.

"Kagome!!" Kouga shouted in panic and grabbed her and put his arms over her head as they tumbled down the hill. When they reached the bottom none of them were hurt.

"Kouga, where are we?" Kagome asked

"well, I can't tell, I've never been here before, but it doesn't seem like there are any demons nearby."

"well that's good" Kagome said relieved, " because on the way down my arrows were ruined.

She held up an arrow casket full broken arrows.

"we should start walking to see if we can find any shelter, before it gets dark."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Uggh!!Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted frustrated

Inuyasha had been searching for her for hours and couldn't even catch the tiniest scent of her strawberry mandarin smelling hair, and he was missing it.

"where could she be?!!" he said perched on a tree branch

'Its strange he can't find a scent" said Miroku

'Do you think anything has happened to her?" Sango said worriedly

"Wait, I smell blood…" Inuyasha said

Sango's eyes got watery and Miroku's eyes got big.

"do you think?...that…" Miroku stammered

"there's a lot of it, most of its goblin blood, but the air is really heavy with it and I doubt Kagome could do that much damage with the few arrows she had left so that means, that… someone else was with her…and I do smell Kagome's blood" Inuyasha said

"What happened to her Inuyasha? Is Kagome all right? What's the other scent?" Shippo questioned worriedly

"I can't tell, theres to much blood"

There was a long silence….then Inuyasha took off.

"Inuyasha!!!" Miroku yelled after him.

"_Now I know who's with her…_" Inuyasha thought and ran faster


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey Look!! A river, what a relief! Now we can get water and fish" Kagome said

"well that's good, my stomach's been ache'n for the past hour" Kouga said

Kouga went to catch fish while Kagome got water

"Wow Kouga! How did you catch so many fish?" Kagome asked in bewilderment

Kouga was holding at least 15 fish

"well I don't want you to go hungry Kagome" stated Kouga

Kagome blushed while she took the fish and set them on a rock.

"Kagome!!!"

"Huh?! Whats wrong?" she asked

"Your hurt" Kouga ran up to her and grabbed her arm and showed her his bloody hand

That's when she noticed a small stinging pain, she flinched

"Here" he reached into a 'pocket' and pulled out a bandage

"Hey the looks like the bandage I gave you to put around your legs when Kougra attacked you"

"That's cuz it is, don't worry I washed it"

Kagome sighed with relief

Then he hugged her tightly

"Oh Kagome you're so beautiful, I won't let you ever get hurt again!"

'Uh, Kouga, it's just a scratch, really"

"I know that mutt Inuyasha doesn't deserve you, and you do too"

Then Kagome had an alarming feeling someone was watching them, but before she could do anything Kouga kissed her. Then Kouga pulled back and looked to the sky and yelled in agony. She looked down and saw blood in a puddle on the ground surrounding her shoes


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Kouga?" kagome said quietly

"KOUGA!!!!" kagome said more alarmed

Then she saw a familiar face appear behind him

"Inuyasha" she breathed

Inuyasha's right hand was in Kouga's back almost going all the way through. Kagome watched in horror as yanked his hand out of Kouga's back revealing blood covered claws

"Inuyasha" she whispered, "how could you do such a cruel thing?" she now said with her voice rising and tears forming in her eyes making it harder to see. He just glared at her. Kouga gave out a loud moan and fell to the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, " you won't be joining us any longer" and then Inuyasha bounded into the forest. kagome fell to the ground on her knees with tears streaming down her face. She reached out to the forest where he had ran into.

"no, please come back" she whispered

Then it started raining and she started to cry. She thought the whole world would end, Kouga was probably going to die, Inuyasha had left her, and now she was all alone. She buried her hands in her face

"ka…ka-gggo..me" came a hoarse voice

She looked up, Kouga still could talk, maybe he would live!

"Kouga, I need to get you out of this rain, look there's a cave over there, do you think you can walk?"

But Kouga was already fast asleep

"then I guess I'll have to carry you……"

Kagome lifted Kouga on her back and gave him a piggy back ride/ drag to the cave. When she got there she found it was empty and looked like it had been abandoned years ago. She laid Kouga down softly and also went to sleep hoping it would settle her hunger pangs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the long wait, I never read my reviews and I didn't think my story was that good…..i will continue!!!!**

CHAPTER 5

**With Inuyasha **

_I have no regrets _Inuyasha thought

He stopped, he sniffed the air,_ Sango and miroku's scent is heavy here, _Inuyasha thought,_ they must have been searching. _Inuyasha could also smell Sango's tears.

He spotted Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sitting around a fire

Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder and ran up to Inuyasha "did you find her Inuyasha??!"

"no," Inuyasha lied bitterly

Sango walked up to him and looked his left hand, " why is there blood all over your hand and arm?"

_Oh crap _Inuyasha thought

"I ran into some demons on the way back" he lied again

"I wish we could just find her I'm so worried" Sango said with tears welling in her eyes, Shippo joined her and both started crying.

" lets make camp here, I'll go out early looking for her.

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up, she was in a lot of pain and hanging by her arms in chains

_Where am I?_

She looked over herself and saw a couple big cuts and her body was covered in blood

_Is this my blood?!_

Then she realized a figure standing in front of her. He wore a black hooded robe that covered the mans face. He took out a sword that looked much like tetsuiga and slashed her from her lower stomach to her left arm, and she screamed in pain. Then he took the sword and pushed the blade up to her neck and pushed so blood was pouring out of her neck, she couldn't scream. Then she said," who.. are..y..you" she stammered. Then one clawed hand removed its grip from the sword, but the other now pushed twice as hard. The clawed hand went to the hood and pulled it off. An all to familiar face was smirking back at her, " Inu…Inu…INUYASHA!!!!! No!!" she screamed blood mixing with fresh new tears pouring down her face. He laughed at her pain and then pulled back tetsuiga, aiming for her broken heart. Then she said, " I love you Inuyasha" Inuyasha thrusted his sword and…GROWL!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Last time….**

He laughed at her pain and then pulled back tetsuiga, aiming for her broken heart. Then she said, "I love you Inuyasha" Inuyasha thrusted his sword and…GROWL!!!!!

Kagome woke up with sweat and tears streaming down her face. She finally caught her breath and she grabbed her neck then put her hand over her heart.

_Was that all a dream?_

GROWL!!!

_That was the same growl that woke me from my dream…._

Kagome looked around the cave

_Well it wasn't Kouga, he's fast asle…GROOOWWWLLL!!!!_

Then she looked down at her stomach

_Oh, I'm hungry_

Kagome got up and walked out of the cave. She stood at the entrance and looked at the river ahead

_Oh yeah the fish! _Kagome started running towards the fish _kouga had caught a lot of fish yesterday but dropped them here when….._kagome stopped running and looked down right in front of her. She saw a huge area blood-stained grass.

_Will Inuyasha come back for me?_

She walked through the grass and walked up to the fish, she immediately pinched her nose.

_OH YUCK!!! The fish rotted! I guess I'll have to find a rabbit or berries or SOMETHING. _

So kagome walked into the forest

**With Inuyasha….**

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching kagome walk into the forest

"Keh, that idiot, she'll get herself killed in there."

He watched her duck down behind a bush…Inuyasha saw a rabbit on the other side

"why the heck is she hiding from a rabbit?!"

Then he saw her clutch on to a sharp rock next to her

"does she really think she can kill a rabbit like tha-

WHOOSH!

The rabbit fell over with a rock in its side and its brown fur started to turn a dark red colour. Kagome went up to the rabbit and picked it up and moved the opposite direction of the cave.

"where is she going now, she's probably lost"

**With Kagome….**

Kagome was holding the wild rabbit she killed with a single rock. Then she spotted a bird's nest. She set down the rabbit and climbed the tree…

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Oh Crap!!! She's climbing up my tree!!!_

**With Kagome….**

Kagome climbed the tree when she was reaching for 3 eggs and stopped then she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on a branch, "Inuyasha?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Inuyasha, is, is that you?" kagome said, choking down a lump in her throat. Tears started to well in her eyes and she blinked them back, and he was gone when she opened her eyes. Then she started to cry hard. She wasn't paying attention and her hand loosened on the tree branch. She fell, but she didn't care, she wanted to die. She couldn't stand being left like this.

_Is this how Kikyou felt when she was pushed into the miasma?_

Then she hit the ground, and blackness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter**, **I thought it would be more tragic if I ended it here….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome awoke and sat up, to then feel her throbbing head

"you'd better lay down kagome," came Kouga's voice

She turned around to quickly only to have tears well up in her eyes from the pain. Then she finally gave up and lie down.

"What happened?" she asked

"I don't know, I saw you on the ground with a dead rabbit next to you under a tree"

Then her memories came flooding back to her and tears started streaming down her face

"Inuyasha" she whispered

"Listen, that no good mutt doesn't deserve you" Kouga stated, "wait, why hasn't he come back for you?" Kouga realized

Then she told him how Inuyasha banned her from the group and how she saw him in a tree.

"So the mutt won't come back for you, don't worry Kagome, I'll take good care of you" and then he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"First you need new clothes" he said

She looked over herself and saw that her outfit was torn and holes on it and was absolutely filthy

He reached underneath his armor and pulled out a beautiful sleeveless dress made of wolf fur.

"oh, it's beautiful!" kagome gasped as she took it

"I meant to give it to you earlier" kouga said, "go try it on"

Kagome walked to the back of the cave and stood behind a rock and dressed

She came from behind it.

_Wow, she really looks beautiful; she looks like my perfect mate_ Kouga thought

"Thank you Kouga!' Kagome beamed

That's when she noticed a small pool of blood forming around Kouga

"Kouga! Your injured!" kagome said

"I must have opened my wounds from carrying you back here." Kouga said

"I'll go find some medicinal herbs" Kagome ran out of the cave

**With Inuyasha….**

Inuyasha saw Kagome run out of the cave

"What the hell is she wearing?!!" Inuyasha said with disgust

He jumped tree branch to tree branch following her

_Why is she moving so fast?_

Then he knew when she started picking medicinal herbs that stopped bleeding

**With Kagome….**

Kagome was picking Tian Qi as fast as she could and then stopped when she heard something behind her…..


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Sorry for the long wait but I can't come

Up for much in

For upcoming chapters.

I will continue writing

Until I get reviews with some

Ideas!!!!

Please help!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last time….**

Kagome was picking Tian Qi as fast as she could and then stopped when she heard something behind her…..

She grasped a rock and slowly stood up and turned around to face Inuyasha

"Inuyasha," she breathed

He sniffed the air, Kouga wasn't around, but there were two different scents. One was sorrow, and the other, was fear.

_Why is she afraid of me?_

He looked down at his left hand. He sighed.

"Inuyasha," she started, holding the herbs to her chest, "I wanted to tell you that I-." she said but was interrupted, "that your in love with that wimpy wolf" Inuyasha snapped,

"No, Kouga saved me from…" again kagome was interrupted, but by Kouga.

"you called?" he said then he glanced over, "what are you doing here you filthy mutt?!"

He just glared and then pulled out tetsuiga

_What am I doing here? If I banned her, why don't I move on?_

"what are you doing here?," he repeated, he took Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him, "kagome is my women now, you told her to go away"

Memories came flooding back, but what hurt the most, was seeing kagome on the ground crying with Kouga by her side laying in a puddle of blood

flashback

Kagome was on the ground crying screaming his name

He bounded off in the forest to angry to say anything

Then he heard her whisper, "please come back Inuyasha"

end flashback

She gave him dejected look

He winced at her sorrowful stare

"Well it's to late, by tonight, kagome will be my mate" then he turned and gave a kiss on the cheek

She continued her stare without blinking

Inuyasha started raggedly breathing

Then Kagome woke up from her "trance"

_Wait…..MaTe????!_

"Keep your hands off of her!" Inuyasha said threateningly

"What does it matter to you mutt?" Kouga yelled back, his grip tightened around Kagome waist.

Kagome started to panic,_ I don't want to become KOUGA's mate, I've always dreamed of having children with Inuyasha and spending my life with him._

Kagome started to wiggle out of Kouga's grasp…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kagome, get away from here" she nodded her head and obeyed Kouga's command

"Okay mutt, lets battle this out for kagome"

Inuyasha grunted, and sheathed tetsuiga and lunged at Kouga and swing his claws at his face. Kouga was bounding back. This went on for some time, eventually Kouga swinging his legs at Inuyasha, but it was strange. Kouga was acting like he wasn't even trying to strike Inuyasha. Was he trying to throw him off-guard?

Then Kouga struck Inuyasha hard with his leg in the chest knocking the air out of Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha sat up to fight again, he couldn't find Kouga. Then he turned around and saw Kouga walk up to Kagome and grab Kagome's neck. He could smell fear all over her.

'this is gonna hurt just for a sec" he said leaning his head closer to her neck

_What is he doing?! Inuyasha! Help me!!_

Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed Kouga's hand tugging on it trying to unsuccessfully get away. Inuyasha saw tears streaming down her delicate cheeks.

_I love Kagome, and I won't let anyone take her away from me_

Inuyasha's eyes flickered red, he pulled out tetsuiga as Kouga's fang pierced her skin and kagome winced.

Inuyasha dropped tetsuiga, "WINDSCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

Streaks of energy shot out of his sword

Then he heard a blood curling scream, then he realized, it was Kagome's


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Last time…**

Inuyasha dropped tetsuiga, "WINDSCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

Streaks of energy shot out of his sword

Then he heard a blood curling scream, then he realized, it was Kagome's

"Kagome!!!" there was no answer. Kagome was gone; the Windscar must have blown her back. Then he spotted her about 50 yards away.

"Kagome" he said. He ran up to her picking her up and held her in his arms, and then blushed and set her down. He realized that most of her clothes had disintegrated in the attack. He wrapped her up in his haori. And picked her up in his arms and started off into the forest.

_I'll be able to track down Sango and Miroku by there scent_

Then Inuyasha stopped, the path had 6 different paths, he had no idea which way to go so he started off towards the second one on his left.

Kagome moaned in pain

_Hang in there kagome…just hang in there for me_

**7 min. later…**

Inuyasha arrived at a small village, obviously abandoned some time ago. Inuyasha looked inside each cabin. Then he found all the things he needed. A couple of pots and pans, tools, some medicinal herbs, and a futon. It looked like this house had just been abandoned. Inuyasha set Kagome on the futon and went outside; he could smell Ramen and Kagome's scent not far away. He followed the scent until he came across Kagome's yellow book bag. He smelled a bear scent all over it.

"Stupid bear, it must have found her bag" he mumbled

He through it over his shoulder and ran back to the cabin to find Kagome still sleeping where he left her. He dug through her bag and found a 'lighter' as Kagome called it. He lowered it down to a pile of sticks in the fire hole and fumbled with it till he saw a flame and stuck it in the middle of the pile. Then he threw it back in her bag.

Inuyasha sat down next to kagome and observed her. He noticed the strange way she was breathing and she was wheezing. He then walked over to her yellow bag and pulled out the first aid kit. He grabbed ointment for a couple of burns, bandages for he had guessed a broken rib and band-aids for a couple cuts here and there. He put the stuff next to her and went outside to find 2 straight sticks. He came in and dropped the sticks as he stared in horror….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha turned 7 different shades of red.

_Wait I have to bandage up Kagome, that means I have to; uh…oh kagome will kill me…_

He gulped as he picked up the sticks and he walked over to her.

He bent down and put bandages on visible cuts. He winced at the huge gash on her forehead. Then he carefully took off the haori and narrowed his eyes only so he could see her ribcage…and a little more than that, but he ignored it. He put the sticks at her side and wrapped her up tightly from her armpits to her belly button. Then he put ointment on her shoulder blades and on her shoulders where she was burnt.

Then he put her in his haori and started to make dinner. Ramen, of course.

While it was cooking he heard movement behind her. Inuyasha smiled,

_At least she's well enough to wake up_

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome cracked open her eyes to the smell of food, only to feel pain wash over her whole body. She saw Inuyasha in front of her in front of fire. She clutched on to the blanket around her trying to get through the pain.

"How do you feel" Inuyasha turned around to face her. She tried to sit up but was stopped by pain and by something stiff at her sides. So she lie down and said, "Hungry"

Inuyasha smiled and held up a bowl of ramen. He held chopsticks up to her mouth, "eat" he said.

She did. Inuyasha had to take away the chopsticks if she ate to quickly. So he sat there for about 10 min. feeding her. By the time they were done he was already starving himself he turned around to get some for himself when she said, "why are you taking care of me?"

He froze right where he was.

"Kagome, I couldn't leave you there. You would have died"

"what would it matter to you" she said

That tore Inuyasha's heart in half

"kagome, I couldn't do that, no matter what I have ever told you, no matter how mad I've got, I guess it was my way of saying,…."

Inuyasha turned around

"I guess it my way of saying, I love you kagome"

**Awwwww! Inuyasha loves kagome! Thanks for the reviews! Now I can get on with the story! Heh, I scared ya' in the last chapie! With the horror thing**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome blushed and started to drift off to sleep. As her eyes were closing she whispered, "I love you too, I'm sorry"

Inuyasha heard her breathing slow. He leaned up and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's okay kagome" he said. He leaned up against the futon and fell asleep.

**Next day…**

Inuyasha woke up and turned around to watch Kagome sleep.

"Kagome? Kagome!!! Where are you!?" he yelled

He looked around the hut and then stuck his head out. There was kagome with a giant walking stick making her way to a close by spring carrying a bag with his haori wrapped around her in a dress like form.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he ran up to her

"I NEED a bath desperately!" she said

"well you could have asked me to take you there, you could easily get killed in your condition"

"well actually, I feel much better today, except for my side" she said, "I'm sorry for making you worry, could you take me there?" she said in a small voice

He took her in his arms and his ears swiveled around.

"I hear a water fall nearby." He said

When they got there they found a waterfall leading into a hot spring. It was a beautiful scene.

"you can where my haori in the water"

"thank you" she blushed

He slowly lowered her into the water and she sighed, "This feel great!"

"Inuyasha,"

"hn?" he turned his head

"Could you wash my hair for me?" she asked

"uh…sure" he said nervously taking the bottle in his hand and taking a small dosage of shampoo.

_Keep your cool Inuyasha, your just washing your hair for her_ he told himself over and over again in his head

Kagome shivered, his claws felt good on her scalp

Happy that she could wash herself with soap he turned around.

_Thank goodness, I would have lost it, this strange desire is giving me perverted thoughts…_

"Inuyasha" his ears twitched at his name

"yeah"

"could you help me wash my legs, I can't bend over…" she said blushing furiously

He took the soap and started to wash her right leg. It was smooth and strong. He stopped as he got to her knee

"Uh…kagome"

"Uhhh…you can stop there, I already washed my thighs" said lying

He started to wash her other leg, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, one of his claws was grazing her leg. She shivered with delight. Inuyasha looked at her having no clue why she was doing that. When he was done he turned around

"Inuyasha, I'm done" she said a few min. later.

He turned around and stared at her. She looked _beautiful _her hair long and shiny and water dripping off her tan arms.

He carefully picked her up and held her like a baby and took off. He arrived to the hut and it was already noon. He entered the hut and laid kagome on the futon.

"What do you think happened to Kouga?" Kagome asked

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**Should there be romance in the next chapter? Send in reviews!!!**

**NOTE-I'm sorry, but I'm only 12, I really can't write lemons or kissing scenes, that's my weakness,I couldn't do it if I tried, soooo, if you think there should be a KISSING SCENE (only) send in reviews to help me write it…**

**Thanks **:)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well, he's not dead, if that's what your thinking" kagome relaxed, "I didn't smell death anywhere, but he was seriously injured. He'll recover" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, "It's getting late, we should eat." Kagome stated "you know what, I'll make something special!" Kagome beamed.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha said boredly

Kagome frowned, "Oden!"

"Gaaah!!!" Inuyasha yelled, falling on his back from his sitting position not knowing what else to say besides that.

"What!?" kagome said frustrated.

"That stuff burns my tongue!!!" Inuyasha said and then stuck out his tongue pointing to it.

Kagome sighed, "That's 'cuz you horked it down when it was hot." Kagome explained. Inuyasha just pouted.

Kagome got up from the futon and walked up wobbly towards Inuyasha and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I'll make sure you don't get hurt" kagome said reassuringly

_Did she just….kiss…me?_

_Why the heck did I just do that??!_

She lit a fire and rummaged through her bag she pulled out different things and started to cook.

Kagome got up and walked over to a corner

_Can't she walk any better than that?_

Then she collapsed

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in concern. He ran over to her and picked her up cradling her in his arms. He laid her on the futon and stirred the Oden. He waited awhile to let it cool and started to eat.

"Wow, Kagome, you are an amazing cook" he told her unconscious self and left most of it for the morning.

"Goodnight, my love" Inuyasha said and then he drifted off to sleep.

Next morning…

"Wakeup Kagome, get up!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome opened her sleepy eyes. She felt like telling him to sit but she didn't have the heart, or energy to.

"What?" Kagome said, drifting of to sleep again

"Today your exercising, working on getting your strength back" but Kagome was asleep again. He didn't want to have to do this….

"EEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!" kagome jumped up. She had felt Inuyasha's Haori slipping off her body.

"now that your awa…"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"What do you mean by 'getting my strength back'" Kagome asked sitting up in her bed hands on her hips.

"I mean you'll be working out so we can get back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Doesn't mean you have to be a pervert…." Kagome mumbled and was turning red.

Inuyasha smirked at her blush

_That actually satisfied my desire…_

Inuyasha's smirk grew. He stopped when he saw Kagome starring at him uncomfortably

_Great, another Miroku_

Inuyasha carried her outside and sat her down in the grass.

"First stand up" Inuyasha instructed. She slowly rose from her sitting position, but her knees buckled and she fell.

"Ouch!" kagome said and rubbed her rear.

"Okay, lets do some stretches" Inuyasha said, Kagome whined, "but I don't want to!"

"Too bad"

After an our of stretches, Kagome broke out in tears

"Inuyasha, this hurts, I hurt everywhere! I'm still hurt and haven't healed enough! This really hurts!" Kagome said tears pouring down her face

Inuyasha sighed; he took one sharp claw and cut his hand.

"Do you want it to not hurt anymore?" Inuyasha said. Kagome just stared at the blood dripping down his hand.

Sorry, no kissing scene in this chapie. I'll fit it in somewhere ;)

Hey, can you send in reviews with the kissing scenes ON them, I don't want to copy from another story…thanks flamingo174 for the story, it's given me ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Huh?" Kagome asked, "Whadya mean?"

"Do you want to become an Inu Hanyou, so this feels like a small bruise, so this would heal in two days? Kagome, if we mixed our blood, we would make a perfect couple, perfect mates."

Kagome blushed at him calling her 'his mate'.

"Kagome you don't need to blush, you told me you loved me, you kissed me last night. So, what do you say?"

Kagome sat and thought

_Should I?_

_I love Inuyasha very much_

_But I can't go to school anymore…._

"So….?"

Kagome held out her hand and smiled, "I'd love to become an Inu Hanyou."

Inuyasha gently took her hand in his and he cut it. She winced. Then he pressed his hand against hers. She suddenly felt a throb of energy flow through her; she wanted to scream, not through pain, but from energy and how good she felt. She wasn't tired, she felt stronger, and she didn't hurt anymore.

Then there were some noticeable changes, fangs grew, claws started to appear, and she had gotten muscles, big ones.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked

"Wonderful!" she said

"Lets put yourself to the test…"

"Okay"

"First one to the last hut and back wins"

"Okay, ready 1…2…3… GO!!!"

Kagome took off first Inuyasha was right behind, she looked back and giggled

"Try to catch me!" she yelled behind her and took off even faster.

_How can she go that much faster??! Theres only one explanation…._

Before they new it they were deep in a forest running at top speed. Then kagome tripped over a tree root and fell.

"Ahhhh! Watch it!" Inuyasha yelled he toppled over in front of her and she tried to take off running when she tripped over him on a hill. They were tumbling down a hill laughing harder than ever until they came to a stop. They sat there and tried to catch there breath in a cloud of dirt. Inuyasha heard Kagome coughing

_Good, she's nearby…_

When the cloud lifted they looked to see where they were. They blushed in the position they were in. Inuyasha was holding himself over her about a foot from her face. They sat there until Inuyasha slowly leaned towards her face. Then his lips brushed hers and they were locked into a deep, passionate kiss. They were both enjoying every moment of it.

_Oh no! I…I… I can't hold back!..._

Inuyasha started moving from her lips to her neck. She felt his fangs grow sharper and his claws grow

_Whats going on?!_ Kagome panicked

He was at the base of her neck on the left side, he opened his mouth and what looked like he was going to bite her shoulder.

"Inuyasha DON'T!!!!" Kagome cried

**School starts on the Aug 13 so I need to cram the story in between then and now. Theres an estimated 25 chappies or so (there will be different situations) (Sesshoumaru is in it…)****I don't think I could type much during school, so BE PATIENT!!!!!! Thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha Dove his head down towards her neck/shoulder. She closed her eyes and waited for his fangs to pierce her skin, but it never came. She opened one eye, then the other. Inuyasha was fighting his demon blood back.

"Run…" Inuyasha said in a strangled voice.

She slipped out from under him and ran. She looked back behind her to see he wasn't very far behind now. Soon he was only a foot away from her.

_I can't run away from him, he's a demon… I'm sorry Inuyasha…_

She turned around and held out her fist. He ran into it at full force and fell down.

_Did I knock him out?_

Inuyasha's finger twitched.

_No, he's faking it…  
_She slowly made her way behind him and sat down on her knees. She leaned her face closer to his. Inuyasha's blood red eyes shot open, but it was to late her lips were locked with his.

_Kagome…_

She brought up her head and watched him. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head showing the whites of his eyes. His long claws were digging holes in the ground.

_He can't change back…_

Kagome brought up her hand and SMACK! She slapped him across the face. He sat there for a min, and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Kagome?" he said,

"Inuyasha! Your alright!" she said hugging him tightly.

"what do you mean 'alri…' OWWWW! Why the hell does my face hurt?!!"

"Uhhh, I have no idea" Kagome lied hoping he wouldn't notice the big red handprint on his cheek.

"Keh! Let's get back to the village, its getting late."

They walked back to the village and Kagome made ramen (of course). After Inuyasha was done eating kagome gave him her ramen, (which he refused to eat because he said she needed her strength).

It was late and Kagome was sitting in her bed about to lay down to go to sleep when Inuyasha came over kissed her forehead and said goodnight. He turned around and was about to sit down when he smelled disappointment in the air. He turned around with a smirk on his face. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha…stop looking at me like that! AkkKK! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha was crawling across the bed. Kagome backed up into a corner against the wall. He came a few inches from her face as her head was trying to press father away.

"Kagome you can't hide I, I can smell it everywhere, you want me"

He sat down cross-legged and pulled her into his lap and gently kissed her. When he felt her relax in his arms that's when he fell back onto the bed bringing her with him. He rolled on top of her holding himself over her. He started to make his way down her neck, then an image of kagome running away flash through his head. He stopped, "This is wrong" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"This feels too familiar. What exactly happened earlier to day?"

Kagome sighed at sat up, "You turned into a demon and chased me around."

"Is that all that happened?" he questioned.

"No, you tried to bite my neck"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his breathing became ragged.

_I could have ruined her life, forever._

He leaned forward and hugged her, "I am so sorry Kagome" he said.

He let go of her and turned and sat down. He closed his eyes, "We should get some sleep." he said

"okay" Kagome said. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**With Shippou**

Shippou was sitting on a rock outside of there camp, "Stupid Inuyasha, mom probably dead by now. If she's alive Inuyasha's probably yelling at her." Kagome was so nice Shippou was use to calling her mom.

Kirara mewed

"I know, I miss her too."

**With Miroku and Sango**

"They've been gone for 5 days now; I'm starting to get worried." Miroku said.

Sango collapsed to the ground on her knees sobbing loudly into her hands covering her face. Miroku knelt down next to her and hugged her close to him.

"its Okay Sango, you know Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome."

Then he kissed her forehead. He stopped waiting for the painful slap across his face, but it never came. Instead, came a demon-slayer's lips on his own.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome **

Inuyasha woke up to a scream that could have woken the dead. It was Kagome, but it wasn't a cry of fear that he was use to hearing; it was a cry of pain.

**DUN DUN DUHHHH!!!!!! Lol**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Last time….**

Inuyasha woke up to a scream that could have woken the dead. It was Kagome, but it wasn't a cry of fear that he was use to hearing; it was a cry of pain.

He turned around to look at his beloved Kagome. Her claws were digging into the side of the bed. She now had 2 black ears that were silver tipped. Then a shimmering red crescent moon started to carve its way into her forehead (the moon was like the mouth of a smiley face).then she let go of the bed and her claws grew to twice the size of Inuyasha's and she opened her closed eyes, they were white. The most surprising thing was that streaks of fire were running down her hair. She looked at Inuyasha, and then looked confused as if she recognized him. Inuyasha had every right to be afraid, she was a demon and probably twice as stronger than him in his demon form. Then, she fell off the bed and Inuyasha scooped her up and held her tightly.

"I'm here Kagome, right here. Please Kagome, don't do this."

Suddenly the flames in her hair started to fade and her claws shrunk back into normal size. The thing that relieved him the most, was that her eyes turned back into that beautiful- GoLd?! Colour but then they closed

"I Guess your eyes changed to" he said sadly. He glanced at the moon it was a blood red colour now, it wasn't shimmering.

He was still holding her when her eyes cracked open, "Inuyasha, I need some air."

He nodded and let her go. She walked fairly deep into the forest until she came into a clearing surrounded by the forest.

Not too far away was Sesshoumaru taking a stroll through the forest. Then he smelled something.

"An Inu Hanyou, that's not my lowly brother Inuyasha. No not a half demon….oh and it's a sniff female. A very powerful at that." he said the last part amusingly

He followed the scent until he came to a clearing with a demon's back towards him.

_Why does this scent familiar to me?_

_Kagome: what is this scent?_

He wanted to get a better look but stepped on a twig.

Her ears swiveled and she turned around.

_It's that wench that travels with that Hanyou! That Miko…Kagome._

He started to smell a strong demon. He realized it was her.

_She must have just transformed_

She started coming towards him.

_In her state she could probably kill me_

Then, Inuyasha jumped out into the clearing.

"There you are Kagome."

"I'm sorry did I worry you?"

"No, I just need to talk to you."

"Oh?" She said questioningly

He sat down cross-legged and she sat in his lap.

"Kagome do you know what Kouga was trying to do when he was about to bite your neck"

"No" she replied

"Well, he was trying to mark you as his mate, I was as well. Once a demon, or half demon, marks you as his mate, it's forever."

_I almost ruined her life; I almost marked her, what if she hadn't wanted to be committed to me forever?_

"oh"

_So she hasn't been marked… _someone thought evilly. Then he walked back into the forest. His white hair trailing behind him.

"That reminds me, Kagome your not a half demon."

"What? But we combined our blood an-"

"Your ¾ demon" Inuyasha cut her off

"Oh" Kagome said dumbfounded.

"That's why you could run so much faster than me, the fire, and the claws. Three things have permanently changed though, the moon, the eyes, and, the ears."

Then he started to scratch her ears and she growled softly

"EaRs?!!!!!!" she shrieked She ran to the hut and took out a small mirror. She felt her ears and wiggled them. Then she blinked looking at her golden eyes. Lastly her Red Crescent moon. She ran her thumb over it. Then she threw the mirror into her bag and ran of the village and into Inuyasha who was walking back to the village. That's when he gazed into her golden eyes.

_God, she's beautiful… _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome woke up to feel something hot against her neck. She turned around and saw Inuyasha lying next to her. That's when she felt his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened but she calmed down and gave him a good morning kiss. His eyes cracked open.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"I woke up better" he said with a dumb smirk on his face.

She snuggled up against his chest.

"Get dressed." Inuyasha said suddenly

"Why?" Kagome whined

"Were going to find Miroku and Sango today" Inuyasha said

"Oh, I wonder what there doing right now…" kagome wondered one finger over her mouth.

**With Sango and Miroku**

Miroku lay on the ground next to Sango with a dead fire behind them. He was staring into the sky as sun rise at their feet. He looked lovingly at the girl next to him. Her hand was on his chest. He stroked her cheek soft enough to not wake her.

RECAP

_She pressed her lips against his, tears streaming down her face. He was practically knocked backwards but caught himself on his elbows. She came in closer to him. He pushed himself upwards and placed a hand on her back. His hand started moving down towards her rear…but caught himself and moved his hand up. He didn't want to ruin the moment…she pulled back out of breath then looked at his dazed expression. She turned red with embarrassment and looked down to the ground. He smiled and placed his hand under her chin to bring it up. He wiped away her tears with one hand. Then she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He put a hand on the back of her head._

"_It will be okay Sango"_

"_Thank you, husband" _

_She looked at him. He smiled and she did too._

**With Kagome and Inuyasha…**

Kagome came out wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans that were tight at the top but splayed at the bottoms. She through him his haori.

"I don't need it." She said smiling

He turned around and walked outside. He put the haori up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled like coconut and orchids.

"Mmmm. Kagome" he mumbled

"Yes?" she said walking out of the hut with her yellow backpack.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked putting on his Haori

"Yup!"

"Well lets go"

As they were running Kagome slightly ahead said, "Ya know, you smell like coconut and Orchids…"

"Damn't I know that!"

She laughed, "Just saying."

They sat and rested and made ramen for lunch under a shady tree. Inuyasha was sitting high up in the tree staring off into space. She watched him and sat down a wooden spoon. She jumped up into the air and landed on the branch gracefully without even being noticed by Inuyasha.

"Whats the matter?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha ignored the question, "Hey, Kagome, Listen. I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain last night. He leaned over and thumbed her moon. She came over and sat in his lap.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I'm the one who agreed."

He sighed.

"Listen Inuyasha, its ok. I've always wanted to become an Inu Hanyou." She replied.

"But not ¾ demon"

She turned around and kissed him. She laid her forehead on his, "I'm ok, I promise."

He smiled. She sniffed.

"Lunch is ready!"

They jumped down together and landed with a soft 'thud'. They quickly and started off again.

Shippou caught a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha…is…th…that, Kagome? I…is...she…?" he whispered bewildered. Kirara was walking in circles excitedly.

It wasn't before long Kagome picked up everyone's scent. Soon after Inuyasha did too. They walked into the clearing to see Miroku staring off into space and Sango sleeping. Then Miroku looked over and saw Inuyasha. Kagome gasped smelling Sango's scent all over the monk and her hand on his chest.

"Inuyasha! Its good to see you Sango has been so worried"

Hearing her name Sango began to wake up.

"Ahhhh, Lady Kagome! Its good to see yo-." he stopped in the middle of his speech and stared at her. She frowned.

_He thinks I'm a beast…._

"Kagome!!!!" Sango ran up to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried!" Sango said with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Its ok, I'm here now." Kagome said with a lump in her throat.

Sango turned around, "Isn't it great Miroku?!" Sango questioned happily. She followed Miroku's stare. She looked at the top of Kagome's head with her mouth gaping open.

"The ears…" Sango said


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Last time…..**

"The ears…."

Kagome frowned again and looked at the ground she heard Inuyasha mumble, "I'm sorry". She looked at him and smiled.

"THERE ADORABLE!!!!!" she heard an deafening scream and felt something jump on her. She tried to balance her self and the extra bodyweight.

"Oh my gosh I love your ears! Where did you get them?! GASP! are you an Inu Hanyou or what?! Why do you have a moon on your forehead like Sesshoumaru?" Sango said flooding Kagome with questions while rubbing her ears making kagome slightly shiver with pleasure.

"Uhhh, Sango, dearest. You should get off of Kagome-sama. They've had a long trip and she's probably very tired." Miroku said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Kagome"

"its ok, I'm happy to see someone who misses me. Hey, where's Shippou?" Kagome asked.

Just then Shippou walked from behind a tree, he looked at her. Taking in his mother's new look.

"Shippou, its me, Kagome…see?...Inuyasha…." kagome said

"Huh?"

"sit boy"

BAM!

"What the hell was that fo-", Inuyasha said with a mouthful of grass, but stopped. He saw the little kitsune in her arms laughing. He smiled. It was worth it.

They all sat around the fire telling it all.

"So is Kouga-kun ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah, he'll be fine"

"I wonder if mommy is faster than Inuyasha…"Shippou mumbled

"Do you really want to find out?" Kagome said slyly watching Inuyasha pick himself off the ground. Shippo wagged his head up and down anxiously.

"Oh sweetie, Shippou wants to see us race." Kagome said sweetly.

"Feh! Fine, to the nearby stream and back." Inuyasha said.

"uhh, Inuyasha, that's not very close to hear. That's about 4 miles away." Miroku said.

"Yeah, it took us about half the day just to walk there. Kirara wasn't feeling well so we had to walk." Sango said.

"We're part demon…" kagome said dryly.

"oh yeah, stupid me!" Miroku said

"Shippou, would you do the honors?" Kagome said

"take your mark, get set…GO!" Shippou yelled. All they saw was a flash of pink and red go past them.

"My money is on Kagome" Miroku said as he pulled out 5 coins

"I match your price" Sango said as she pulled out 5 coins

"Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance!" Miroku said

"I heard that!" came an all to familiar voice behind him.

They turned around to see Inuyasha and kagome race into clearing

Kagome was ahead by a few feet. Then, Inuyasha started to catch up. Now they were tied, racing towards Miroku and Sango.

"yay, go Kagome!" Miroku cheered

Then Kagome took one last huge leap and landed right behind the three.

"I win!" kagome said putting her hands in the air

"Yay kagome!" Shippou yelled and ran towards her and jumped on her with so much impact that she fell backwards. They both started to laugh, so did everyone else.

"Shippou, would you like to come fishing with me? Its getting kind of late." Miroku asked

"Sure, I guess you need a demon like me to help you humans." Shippou said as he proudly walked off with Miroku. When they disappeared in the forest everyone bursted out laughing. About 30 min. later they arrived with 12 big fish.

"Wow how did you guys catch that many fish?" Inuyasha stepped forward and ask.

"Well Shippou used his fox fire on the surface of the water and they all came up." Miroku said with the little kitsune on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, and Kirara doesn't have to eat cat nip, we each get 2!" Shippou exclaimed. So they ate hungrily and quickly. Then Inuyasha said, "Kagome come with me." Kagome obediently followed him into the woods. Sango and Miroku exchanged sly smiles and knowing looks. Shippou just looked at them weirdly. They arrived in a oval shaped clearing and stopped in the middle with kagome right behind him.

"Do you know how to fight?" he turned around to face her and asked.

**I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I feel so guilty! I've been watching other shows, DN angel…I love it, Air, so unbelievably sad, and now kanon. I tried not to cry on the last episode. I'm trying to write stories as fast as I can now so I am sorry for the future. There might be some spelling errors. . **

**PLEASE! NO MORE DEATH THREATS! Its not nice…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning!!!**

**Inuyasha fan girls, do not read this chapter if you do not like Inuyasha getting severely beat up!**

Chapter 21

Kagome gave him a confused look. Just then he took Kagome's forearm and threw her over his back and fell on her back sliding through the dirt.

"why would Inuyasha do that to Kagome?" Sango whispered. The three were quietly watching in the forest

"I think he's trying to teach her fighting skills so she's ready for an attack." Miroku said

Then Inuyasha charged at her and punched her in the stomach.

She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach

_I need to fight him back; I know he's doing this for my own good._

Inuyasha was partially leaned over her.

_Maybe I'm too rough…_

Then kagome looked up to him with a smirk. In a flash she was in the air coming down on him. Her foot hit his chest and he was on the ground, she had punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose. He jumped out from under her and across the clearing. He wiped his nose drawing a bloody finger, "Not bad" he said. Then he saw Kagome lunging for him

_What is she doing? She's not…oh no!_

She was running towards him and as she was she reached out and grabbed tetsuiga.

_The barrier no! she will be shocked_

_What am I doing?! _

She landed 15 yards away with tetsuiga in her hand.

"oh yes, Kagome has Inuyasha's blood mixed in with hers, she can use tetsuiga!" Miroku said

"Windscar!!!" kagome yelled with the sword high above her head and dropped it. Streaks of energy and light shot through the ground. Inuyasha had jumped out of the way in time.

"Tetsuiga, come" Inuyasha said. The sword flew out of her hands and landed in huis waiting hands he sheathed it and then he jumped backwards and landed on a branch of a tree kagome jumped in the air to land in the branch above him he jumped into another tree. She jumped behind him without him noticing and clawed his back, leaving his kimono in shreds.

_Ahhhh!! That really hurt_

Then Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hit the ground and didn't get up.

He looked up to see kagome across the clearing, her hair over her eyes only for him to see a smirk on her face that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

_She's getting too carried away…_

Then Kagome looked up, her crescent moon was glowing and turned into a shimmering red. Then she lifted one hand.

Flames of Hell!!

Just then fire shot out of her hand and straight for Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pain. Hearing that scream kagome woke up from her murderous daze.

"Inuyasha!!!" she screamed and ran towards him with hot tears falling freely.

"Kagome" he moaned

"I'm here Inuyasha I'm here." Kagome said setting his head in her lap, but he was already unconscious.

"I'm so…so sorry Inuyasha" she whispered

She heard Miroku, Sango, and Shippou running up to her.

They stopped, they saw a an Inu Hanyou with blood running down the side of his face and blood in a small puddle under him forming, lots of dirt and cuts all over him. Also, his hand was twisted in a strange position. "We need to get him to the clearing where Kagome's things are." Sango said. Kagome nodded and picked his limp body up bridal style and started walking without looking up to anyone.

_Mommy…_

**I've read so many other stories where Kagome turns into an inu Hanyou and not many of them have training scenes, I wanted one only it almost turned into a death scene…I wanted mine different!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome was walking in the forest and bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha"

They arrived at there camp she laid him down her backpack under his head then she worked on his wounds and his foot. She was on her knees bent over him her hands clenched on her knees. A single tear fell on his chest. And then she pushed away and ran into the forest loudly sobbing.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled and started to run after her. Sango grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"I'll go after her" Sango said and ran into the forest where Kagome had disappeared to.

Kagome was crying and running through the forest stumbling and falling leaving bruises all over her arms and legs. Branches grabbing on her hair and cutting her delicate cheeks. Then she fell and slid in the dirt. She couldn't get up, she didn't have the strength. Every thing was moving around, she curled up half way into a ball and then she fell into a deep sleep.

"Please be ok Kagome, she must be really upset." Sango was following the path she had made of broken branches and twigs. She heard a loud roar.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she ran faster and took her Hiraikotsu (that's how you spell it!) from her back. She came to a bear demon, and its back was turned towards her. She threw her weapon and it hit the demon he turned around with Kagome in his claws.

"Kagome!" she had a huge gash across her forehead. Sango threw her boomerang but the bear dodged it. That's when he lifted his head and showed his dagger like teeth. He threw his head forward and was going to eat her when his face crashed into a barrier.

"A barrier?" Sango asked herself the bear started clawing at it.

It started to fade.

"she can put one up in defense, but its not very strong…"

Then, the demon broke through the barrier but at that moment came a CRACK! Sango's boomerang had landed in the demon's skull and cracked the demon dropped Kagome Sango ran up and caught her.

The bear fell down dead. She took her Hiraikotsu out of his skull and took kagome and threw her over her shoulder and on the other her Hiraikotsu. She got back to camp she softly laid her down a few yards away from Inuyasha. She quickly tended to her wounds and went to bed, considering it was very late. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. A few min. later she felt someone grab her waist and pull her close to their body. She turned over, "not to-",but was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. She pulled back, "Not tonight monk, what if someone wakes up?" she heard a sigh of disappointment. She felt bad so she put her hand on his chest and leaned forward and passionately kissed him. She put her heart into that so he wouldn't be sad. They both pulled away. She kissed his cheek, "Good night" she said softly. She turned over and felt him kiss the back of her neck, "good night love" she smiled and fell asleep.

A few hour later kagome woke she felt a small pain in her head, she felt so tired though. She turned to her left and saw Inuyasha not very far away. Memories came flooding back. "Inuyasha…" she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Her head hurt so bad, but she wanted to see him. It was slow and painful but she finally got there, "Inuyasha…" she whispered. He laid there. "I'm sorry" she said. The pain was too much. She fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Everything was now swirling hot tears falling down her cheeks, her head was throbbing. "Inu-ya-sha" she said before fell asleep. She swore she heard Inuyasha say her name. Inuyasha started to awake to a thump. He heard his name and noticed Kagome by his side and smelled her tears. "Kagome" he had said. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her on the ground her hand reaching out to him. He took her and pulled her into an embrace and they both slept that way.

It was morning and Sango awoke she woke Miroku and he went off to get fish. She turned and saw kagome and Inuyasha, she smiled.

_Maybe, soon…I might become an aunt…_

Her smile grew. She went over and checked Kagome's bandages, and accidentally bumped into Inuyasha. He immediately woke. "I'm sorry, I was just changing her bandages." She said startled.

"I'm sorry, I scarred you, I'll check them." He said.

"ok she said and turned around to get a fire started. She heard a whoosh and turned around but they were gone. Inuyasha carried her through the forest bridal style until they reached a clearing with a single tree in the middle. He jumped branch after branch until they were practically at the top. It was a cherry blossom tree and in bloom so cherry blossoms were flying everywhere. One landed on the right side of Kagome's head. He smiled, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He had watched her countless times, almost every night, sleeping. He had never seen her in the light sleeping. Her chest rising and falling slowly and her muscles relaxed, she made sleeping look absolutely wonderful. He sat on the branch and put her in between his legs fearing she would fall. He took off her bandage, from all the blood he was guessing it was a pretty nasty wound. He gently slid it off her head and stared at her forehead, there was nothing except for her crescent moon.

_Things heal so much faster for her…._

Then he remembered, both hands flew to his chest he felt nothing, no burning, throbbing, or pain. He undid his kimono and gazed at his bear chest, no scars or marks. The morning breeze felt so good on his chest that he didn't bother fixing his kimono. The back of Kagome's head rest on his bare chest as he stared off into the rising sun.

_How did I heal so quickly? Did, kagome have something to do with this?_

He asked himself. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that she had awakened.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing" he said

"It's not just 'nothing'. What are you thinking about?" she said demandingly.

"How is your forehead?" he said changing the subject still staring off into the distance.

She started to remember about the night before, but it was a blur.

"Ummm, it's ok this morning." She said. She gasped and turned around so quickly she almost fell off the branch.

"How are your wounds? Oh my goodness you should be lying down! Are you ok?" she said as she felt his muscular chest.

"I'm fine, no pain" he said now looking down at her, smiling at her worry. She laid her head against his chest and put her left hand on his chest as well with her eyes closed, "I'm glad your okay." She said softly. Inuyasha out his hand on the back of her head and they sat there like that for a moment.

Suddenly he got up and grabbed Kagome's waist and he jumped up into the leaves of the trees and he bursted out. They were above the tree with cherry blossoms falling from above them. Kagome stared in awe at the sight.

_It's…it's...it's, beautiful! _

_He landed softly on the top of the tree and sat in the cherry blossoms. She sat down next to him, cherry blossoms falling in her hair. She leaned her head on his left shoulder and looked at the scene before them. Cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see against the rising sun. Inuyasha lifted her chin up to his mouth and that led to a gentle warm kiss. After a few moments they pulled back and stared deeply into each others eyes. Inuyasha brushed Kagome's bangs away and kissed her forehead. She leaned onto his shoulder again and he leaned against her balancing it out. They stared out into into the sun, embracing each others love for the other. _

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We should be getting back" she said not taking her eyes off the sunrise. She said she stood up. Inuyasha stood up too and kagome jumped off. Inuyasha stayed for a moment. He looked at his hand, he had forgotten about the cloth bandage. He jumped down and stood next to Kagome. He lifted her wrist and took the cloth and tied it around into a big bow. She smiled.

"This is so you remember me, even if were thousands of miles apart, or 500 years." He said as they both smiled.

He started off with Kagome not to far behind. She ran to catch off and slipped her hand his. He squeezed it, she turned towards him and smiled.

"For old time's sake?" he asked. Before he knew it she was already on his back waiting of him to take off. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and took off.

They reached the campsite Shippou was the first to greet her.

"Mommy I was worried, where were you? Are we going today? Do you have any ninja food?" he said his eyes sparkling.

"We just went out for a little walk. Well I guess we are if everyone is ready," she looked over Shippou everyone nodded, "and sorry, no, I didn't bring any." She said.

They were about to leave when Kagome said, "Hey Sango, can I borrow you for a second?" she grabbed her old book bag and they headed off into the forest. Kagome popped her head out of the forest.

"Don't you dare follow," she said threateningly, "Kirara, Shippou, watch them" she said as she disappeared into the forest again. Kirara mewed and transformed into her big form and growled. It wasn't before long kagome jumped out of the forest (which scared the living daylights out of everyone) and said, "Behold, the new and transformed Sango!" her hands showing off the new Sango. She had a red strapless top on and jeans that were a dark blue that splayed at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of Kagome's black flip-flops with her hear let down and brushed so it was gleaming in the sun.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Amazing…" everyone said not able to take there eyes off her. Instantly Miroku ran up to her and stood by her and snuck his hand down her back.

**SMACK!!!!**

It echoed throughout the woods. Everyone stood dumbfounded. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Sango, Miroku looked at Sango, Sango looked at Miroku. Then everyone turned there stare upon Kagome.

"Ummm. th…Thank you Kagome." Sango stammered.

"No problemo." She said dusting her hands off.

So they started off, Sango on Kagome's back, Shippou on Inuyasha's shoulder, on the other was Kirara mewing happily and not to far behind was Miroku. It was only 2 hours until they came to a clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees with a wind carring them in the wind. It was _beautiful._ Suddenly Sango grip became loose and she fell to the ground with a thud. She started to close her eyes and giggle. She looked at everyone else, it appeared they were struggling to stand.

"Whats going on here?!" she asked. She frantically shook Inuyasha awake.

"Inuyasha, sweetie, wake up!"

"I'm ok Kagome" he said drowsily but not sleeping.

She saw Shippou and Kirara on the ground sleeping peacefully being covered by cherry blossoms. She scooped them up and placed them in Miroku's arms who was partially awake. As she placed them in Miroku's arms, she stopped. Everything slowed, it was a scent. The same night from before when she became a demon. Something told her to run. Run away as far as she could from this place. The cherry blossoms, they turned to black ash. There were the skeletons of her friends. She screamed in horror as she ran up to Inuyasha and sniffed him then she sniffed the air.

_The scents, they're so much alike…._

Then walking threw the ashes and skeletons of her beloved friends was Sesshoumaru. She snarled. What was he doing here? Then her eyes widened in confusement, he had no armor or weapons.

Inuyasha spanned out of his trance.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled across the clearing. Suddenly, the drunken spell was gone, like, someone was pulled out of they're concentration.

Sesshoumaru approached them "Half-breed" he said. He turned towards Kagome and sneered, "Mekyoi". He looked at her disgusted.

_Whats a Mekyoi? _She asked her self.

Inuyasha started to snarl and said, "Shut up Sesshoumaru! What do you want?!" unsheathing tetsuiga.

"Is it a crime for a superior lord to walk threw his own lands?" He asked

"Were on his lands?!" Sango said a bit surprised

"I guess we are, I didn't know we had gone this far…" Miroku said

"I will allow you pathetic humans, half-breed, and mekyoi to stay on my lands." He said emotionless.

"What are you planning?" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru just glared at him and turned away. As he turned Kagome and his eyes met, his eyes flashed a white colour. She stumbled backwards but Inuyasha caught her.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I just stumbled" she said. Inuyasha grunted. Soon they were off.

It was about 30 min. later when Shippou asked, "Inuyasha, where are we going? What are we looking for?"

"Well both Kagome and I can pick up a faint whiff of his scent." Inuyasha replied watching Kagome. She stumbled and fell in the dirt, skidding across the ground.

"Uhhhhhhhgg…are you alright kagome?" Sango said holding her head.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said then stood up. She started swaying back and forth and then fell into Inuyasha's open arms. It got so bad that Inuyasha had to carry her bridal style because she couldn't stay on his back.

"moan Inuyasha… my head hurts…" she said holding her head. Inuyasha lightly kissed her.

"Never mind…" she said sleepily smiling at him. Then her delicate eyelids closed. When Kagome had awoken they finally decided to make camp. Kagome had volunteered to make dinner but everyone quickly opposed to that and instead Miroku would.

"Why can't I?" she asked standing up.

"Well, seeing that you are a Miko, you could accidentally purify dinner or something which could turn Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippou to dust. Seeing that you can barely even run, we would rather you not." Miroku said politely hoping for no slapping. The right side of his face was a little red.

Then she fell to the ground holding her head.

"my…head….it hurts" she said, "the ground…its spinning." She said.

Sango came over to her and helped her up, "Come on, lets go to a hot spring, I found one a little ways east from here." She said concerned for her sister like friend. Kagome nodded her head weakly, not having enough energy to speak.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. Instantly the little cat demon walked up to her side and mewed.

"Please take us to the hot spring just east of here." She said lifting Kagome on the cat demon's back and then climbed on her self. Kirara took off with Sango holding on to Kagome.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lady Kagome…" the monk said as he stirred the soup.

Inuyasha just stared at the blanket of stars above him. In barely a second he took off the opposite direction.

_I hope you get better Kagome. I'm worried about you…_

I am SO sorry for not updating… school has been interfering so much and I kinda lost interest in the story for a min. but I'm back and excited again!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"How do you feel now Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome only grunted in response.

"Ummm…Kagome? What are you exactly doing?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder to see a green brown liquid sitting in a carved wooden bowl which kagome made in a few moment with her handy dandy claws.

"Huh? Oh, I'm making shampoo." She replied now adding a couple leaves to the mixture.

"is shampoo that good smelling stuff you use to bring to the hot springs?" she asked.

"Yup..." Kagome added what looked like a mixture of honey and water mixed with grass juice. She stirred it with a stick and found a wild strawberry and squeezed the juices out of it. "Done!" she said proudly pour the stuff in her hand. She slipped under the water holding her hand high above it. She came up wiggling her ears trying to get the water out. Her ears started to vibrate her ears making them a blur. Sango was pink trying not to laugh. Kagome cocked her head to the side looking at her like 'what?'. That's when Sango lost it. She started laughing her heart out having trouble breathing. Kagome pictured herself and thought how funny she looked. They both were now laughing, Kagome almost knocking over her new shampoo. She started to rub it in. it didn't make foamy soap like she was use to but immediately started to sizzle. She pay any attention to it and kept washing and them rinsed out her hair. They had gotten out and asked Kirara, who was sitting in a nearby tree, to transform into her big form and heat up the area. It was only a few min. after they were dry…and Kagome's hair was a HUGE puffball. They both laughed as they climbed on Kirara's back. When they got back Shippou and Miroku were already eating.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked sniffing around for him.

"Oh…he went…off some-…where." Shippou said in between bites.

"Oh" she said as she walked off.

"Kagome! Don't you want your fish?" Sango yelled after her.

"No thanks, you guys eat it! Did Inuyasha already eat?" she said.

"No, we haven't seen him." Miroku said

"Ok, thanks!" she yelled and waved to them as she took off. She walked towards the river. She could smell fish from a mile away. She waited patiently and quietly. Then a big trout slowly swam by. She took out her clawed hand and held it above the water. In a blur there was a flash and a splash and the next second there was a still trout laying by her side. She continued until she had at least seven fish. Then she started following her nose deep into the forest. Inuyasha wasn't to far away from where she was so she stopped and quickly made a fire. There was a crack and a small trail of steam was left and then quickly died. She face twisted to a frustrated expression. As she was rearranging the wood she cut her hand. She brought it up to her face and examined it. Red blood was seeping through the cut. Instinctively she brought her hand up to her mouth and lapped it up. She stopped and took her hand from her face. That's when it hit her (not literally) she held up her pointer finger. She concentrated on it hard. She was about to give up when there was a small flame at the tip of her finger. Her face brightened as she placed the flame at the fire wood. It instantly caught fire. She placed the fish around the fire as she lit up all ten of her fingers roasting one fish at a time on one side. They got done quickly as she carried them following Inuyasha's scent to a Large tree that practically scraped the heavens.

_I smell Kagome…Mmmm…and something delicious…_

Kagome looked up and clutched onto her fish tightly as she leaped into the air.

Inuyasha saw a shadowy figure soar into the sky, posed in the middle of the moon. She landed gracefully without making a sound on the branch a few yards away. She slowly walked towards him putting one foot in front of the other not wanting to fall off. She crouched by him and handed him a fish. He smiled and dug in.

"Hello, why did you come here?" she asked taking a fish out for herself.

"No reason, I just needed to relax. To think." He replied.

"Oh, so that's what you do all the time out here in trees." she said sitting between his legs resting her head on his chest. They had quickly finished they're meal and were resting. Kagome was fascinated by the moon.

"Why…Why do I feel so…comforted by the sight of the moon?" she asked not taking her eyes off the moon.

"I don't know, it's the same for me. When I was a young boy, running from the villagers in the palace, after my mother died, I would always climb the trees to get away. The moon would remind me so much of her, I would sometimes cry myself to sleep." He said peering down in her moon illuminated eyes. He felt her body tense. She turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes. She held their gaze for another moment before she burst into tears throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry." She said crying into his chest. "I...I feel…the same way, a…about m…my father. B….but, I never knew him, so it doesn't hurt so much. But you Inuyasha, your mother was the only family you had! She was your best friend! Then, you as a young child were torn apart from her, she passed on…and the villagers chased you out of the village of your birth, and your mother's death." She said before screaming into his chest. Inuyasha held her close. He buried his face in her shoulder. A single tear fell from Inuyasha's covered face. She had spoken his heart's words. He loved his mother truly, and missed her very much. They had remained like that, until Kagome's sniffles stopped and she fell limp. He turned her around and he laid his back against the tree leaning her against him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries. He combed her hair gently with his claws until it was gleaming against the moon. He looked up into the moon shining on his face. His eyes became heavy and his eyes slowly started to close. Lullabied by Kagome's slow even breaths.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_She was walking through an unfamiliar forest. She was numbed, her sense of smell was dull, worse that a normal human, and her hearing was about as good as an old woman. Her sight was hazy, hard to see, and all she could see were dark figures staring at her. With every step her whole body tingled she was very tired and her eyes were closing, but she kept walking. She told herself to stop, but her body wouldn't slow. She eventually came to a small clearing, about 20x20 feet. Luscious green grass was swaying in the wind. Then her body stopped at the edge of a clearing. A dark tall figure was standing in the middle of the clearing. She was afraid…inside her body trembled but on the out side her glazed eyes she didn't even blink. Her body started to walk; she was too tired to even try to stop so she fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was the whooshing of clothes. _

Kagome woke up and yawned stretching her arms and her fingers to the sky. She stopped and brought them down to her face.

_How strange…my arms, they are so tired, but my hands! They're sore…not to mention my legs. I feel like I've been walking all night. _

That's when she remembered. _What was with that crazy dream I had last night, it felt so real. Strange… _

Since the sun was just starting to rise she fell back asleep. A few hours Inuyasha woke up and yawned rather loudly. He felt Kagome stir in her sleep.

"We should be getting back to the others." he stated as he carefully lifter her up and landed gently on the ground and started at a full sprint and leaped in the air flying threw the air. His sensitive ears picked up the flapping noise of her bow on her hand '_this is so you remember me, even if were thousands of miles apart, or 500 years' _he had said to her he smiled at her. They had met up with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara and they had taken off.

"Wow, Kagome must be very tired!" Sango said riding on Kirara's back. Hearing her name Kagome's ears swiveled and her eyes fluttered open.

"Do you feel better today Kagome?" Miroku said running alongside Inuyasha with Shippou in his arms.

"Um yeah, Inuyasha I can run if you want, you must be tired carrying me" she said stroking his cheek. It was true, he was tired. Ever since she had become a demon, she had gained weight, she was eating more for energy and she had grown lots of muscle in her arms and legs, but she looked the same strangely. He stopped and set her down and they both caught up with everyone else. Sango, knowing that she was still tired, only waking up because her name was mentioned, refused Kagome's request she get on her back. It was after lunch break they had started off again, Kagome feeling better having a full stomach was running behind the group when she felt her nose shrivel at the scent that was coming directly toward her.

_What is that HORRID smell?! It smells like Buyo's litter box after we came back from a 2 month vacation!_

She was starting to get dizzy from the scent becoming so strong. She instantly knew this wasn't going to be good, hearing a low growl from Inuyasha. That's when a small tornado came in front of kagome.

"AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she stopped as hard as she could and she fell back and then darkness. The last thing she heard was "Kagome!" coming from Inuyasha and a "What in the seven hells did you do to my Kagome?!" "Damn't you wolf shit!" she Heard Inuyasha yell.

She woke up feeling something cold on her head she opened her eyes groggily seeing Sango kneeling by her side.

"Kagome how do you feel?" She heard her say worryingly

"I'm fine Sango, thank you" she said sitting up handing the cloth to Sango. She smiled as she took it in her hand as she said dryly, "You know you might get a headache…" Kagome was about to ask when her ears swiveled at the sound of Inuyasha screaming hi ass off.

"Why can't you leave us alone you mangy wolf?!!"

"I wanted to see how kagome was doing, seeing if she was even alive mutt!!!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

"Now look you've woken up Kagome!" Kouga said and was instantly by her side holding her hands.

"Are you ok my dear? Are you all the way healed?" he asked

The disgusting scent filled her nose again and she started to cough. Inuyasha pushed Kouga away.

"Hey!"

"Get away you wolf she can't breathe" as he leaned in close to her face and kissed her. She relaxed and she started to breath normally.

"Just concentrate on plugging your nose." He whispered in her ears.

She nodded as she stared off into space for a moment and then looked around. She began breathing through her nose but she didn't smell anything. She smiled "thanks Inuyasha." She said.

"What did you do to my Kagome you dumb ass!?!" he yelled once again at Inuyasha. Kagome began to shake with anger.

"I made her a demon." Inuyasha said coolly, knowing that Kagome would blow up any second.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face half-breed, you probably forced her, she is probably miserable. That's why I'm taking her as my mate today, marking her as my own." He said as he walked towards Kagome and pulled the strap of her tang top down to her shoulder. Kouga smiled as he opened his mouth.

_Kouga -Humph! She's not even moving, she must really want me!_

_Inuyasha- What the hell is she doing?! _

_Kagome-……………………………._

Kouga grabbed her arm, that's when she snapped back to reality. She took her other arm and punched him in the stomach. As he jumped up and stepped back holding his stomach…she kicked him….Where the light don't shine….; )wink wink. That second everyone ran off laughing. Kagome finally unplugged her nose, "Ahhhh…that feels better…" she said taking in a deep breath of air through her nose.

Later that night Sango and Kagome were in the hot springs relaxing, "That was some nice kick!" Sango exclaimed giggling as she said it.

"Well, it was kinda an open target if you know what I mean!" Kagome said winking. They both broke out howling with laughter.

"Soooo…are you and Inuyasha a couple now or something?" Sango asked.

-Flash Back-

"_Just ask… I mean you guys are like sisters, she'll tell you anything!" Miroku said with excitement._

"_well I don't know…" Sango said looking away, unsure if it was ok to question about there love._

"_Just try it!" Shippou piped in._

"_Hey, I thought you didn't like all this 'icky love junk'." Miroku said with a lecherous smile_

_Shippou whapped him across the face with surprising strength, "I don't, I think its disgusting, I just want to know who is going to be my dad. And hell it better not be Kouga!" He said folding his arms across his chest._

"_Shippou!" Sango said as she tweaked his nose, "Your only a young boy, you shouldn't swear like that!" Sango said letting go of his nose. Shippou grabbed his nose and ran off. _

"_You know, you make a great mother…" said Miroku giving one of his 'all famous grins'. _

_She slapped him, "I'll talk to her." She said as she pecked him on the lips as she heard Kagome walking into the clearing…._

-End Flashback-

Inuyasha's ears picked up the words. He had been listening to their conversation in the forest. He wasn't looking or anything, he was listening from a distance away. He knew this subject would come up, worried what Kagome would say.

"Uhhh…well…Ummm...What makes you say that?" She said nervously twiddling her fingers. Inuyasha was listening very intently now.

"Well, number 1. its written ALL over your face and 2….he kissed you in front of all of us. And 3….you guys have been gone a lot together lately…." She said with a sly smile, knowing she had nailed Kagome…like a mouse trapped in a corner by a hungry cat for information.

"Well, I guess we are…" Kagome said quietly. Sango gave her a disappointed knowing look.

"YES INUYASHA AND I ARE A COUPLE!!!!!!! YES WE HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OUT TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!!!" Kagome blurted out in one sentence.

"Gasp! Kagome!!!" Sango yelled, "Aren't you a _little_ too young for that?" She asked, "First Shippou now you…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged

"No!!! That's not what we've been doing!!!" she said her face turning crimson.

"Well, ok, I just don't want you ending up with a child and not wanting it." As she hugged her tightly.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we were really sisters?" Kagome asked letting go.

"Yeah, I wish." Sango said sadly.

"Do you think we should get back?" Sango asked.

"Uhhh, yeah it's getting really late. You know what? Sango, I'm gonna stay here for a little bit." Anger rising in her voice, she could smell Inuyasha, she knew he heard her.

"You sure?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine she said waving her hand.

"Well ok…Kirara lets go!" Sango said.

It was a few moments Sango was gone Inuyasha came walking out of the shadows of the forest and walked up behind Kagome.

"So, why were you spying on us? You Letcher…" She added closing her eyes folding her arms across her chest.

"HEY!!! I am NOT a Le-" He stopped as he saw a towel disappear that was laying on a rock. Then Kagome walked out of the water with the towel wrapped around her body.

"Go on…" she said amusingly arching an eyebrow watching his face heat up and get red.

"Well…I….Uhhh-" He stammered trying to keep his eyes off of her chest. She placed a finger on his mouth. Now he looked into her soft eyes.

"Shhhh..." She cooed. Then she replaced her finger with her soft lips. Her towel began to loosen. She didn't even try to grab it. He smiled in her kiss as he took off his haori and under shirt as he pulled away. He then carried her bridal style to the spring and walked in sitting down comfortably. As she switched positions her towel glided off in the water.

looking into the reflection of the water next to the towel.

Inuyasha began to slowly kiss her neck…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

….Inuyasha woke up; he was lying in the grass with Kagome entangled in his arms. He then remembered everything then, what had happened last night, the conversation, the towel….everything. He removed himself as he took his haori and wrapped her in it. He put on his undershirt and grabbed Kagome's clothes and laid it inside the haori.

_Wait…what are they going to think?! I'll be walking up to them with a naked Kagome and we were gone all night last night! Those two will never let me live it down! _

He gently shook Kagome awake, "hey you gotta wake up ok? You have to get dressed." he said gently in her ear.

"Huh? Oh...ok..." she said slurred half awake. She stood up and 'took off' her pajamas (that weren't actually there). Inuyasha just turned around and waited.

"Are you done yet?" he said impatiently. Thunk! "What are you doing?" he said as he turned around

"Kagome!!" he said as he ran up to her. She was lying on the ground asleep with her tang top half on. back here…that's my brownie….Souta….stop eating my socks…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"What the hell?!" he said to himself as he helped her with her tang top on. Once it was on he put on his haori and started off with her in his arms. He arrived, to the clearing and almost dropped Kagome. Sango's top was hanging loosely off her shoulders and Miroku had no shirt on and they were making out. Then he actually did drop Kagome. THUMP! Kagome now woke up she also stared.

"You know Sango you shouldn't jump to conclusions when you've been doing the same thing when we've been gone!" kagome said staring at Sango with the same sly smile Sango had given Kagome.

Sango Immediately pulled away and fixed her shirt.

"OH kagome! I…Uhhh…no …we were just-" Sango said her cheeks turning what seemed an impossible red.

"You shouldn't be talking Kagome…" Miroku said with a lecherous smile. Her face turned the same colour of Sango's as they both ran off in the same direction. After they had found them deep in the forest they had started off again.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Shippou said jumping from Miroku's arms to Kagome's shoulder. Shippou had developed a little game. He would jump from one person's arms to the others. The objective avoid falling to the ground, being crushed by everyone's feet.

"Well, I guess we should stop soon for lunch I'm getting hungry as well. What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I would love some of your delicious food right about now…" Miroku said holding his growling stomach.

"Yeah, and I need to change!" smelling her dirty clothes.

It was another 10 minuets when they stopped along side the forest. Sango and Kagome went deep in the forest to go change and Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara went to go get fish. They arrived at a wide stream that looked as if there was nothing in it.

"We need to go upstream probably, there isn't any fish here." Inuyasha said as he started walking.

Then he heard Miroku say, "Do your stuff Shippou!" and he heard a whoosh and crackling of fire and bubbling.

He turned around and saw what looked like hundreds of fish surface the water. Inuyasha jumped in alongside Miroku and started gathering fish.

Sango and Kagome walked out of the forest finding Miroku cooking fish and Inuyasha whacking Shippou on the head. An all too familiar phrase was picked up by Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" Kagome said hands on her hips.

Inuyasha looked up. She was wearing a plaid mini skirt with a yellow short sleeve shirt on and flip flops. He looked over at Sango to see her wearing a jeans that looked like they had been cut at the knee with a red tang top. He slowly brought himself up and sat.

"Lunch is ready, you two ladies came back in time Miroku said handing a fish to Kagome and Sango.

"Wow, how many fish did you get?" Kagome asked trying to count them all.

"18" Shippou replied

"Wow, so that's 3 for each of us!"

Inuyasha grabbed his 3 and turned away from the group. Kagome saw him and ignored it.

_He is being such a baby, I've sat him many times before, and now he pouts. Expecting to get a kiss of apology and to punish Shippou…_

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and realized Kagome wasn't coming. He sighed and turned around and sat quietly until everyone was done. Kagome was talking, "Yeah, our school, its got hundreds of people and-" She stopped suddenly. Another image came up. It was the shadowy figure making its way closer to her. She felt her body strain. She jumped up and ran.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as she disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she tried to run after her. Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Wait, I think she needs a moment."

"Is Kagome alright, I saw she went a deathly pale colour there for a moment.

"I don't know what going on with her…" Inuyasha said staring at the forest.

"Do you think it has to do anything with her while running? Remember? She kept tripping and falling, eventually she couldn't run without falling every step." Sango asked

"Could very well be so."

A frustrated scream echoed threw the skies and forest.

Inuyasha started off after her.

Kagome screamed. She swung her bloody claws at a nearby tree.

"Where are you!?!" She screamed to the forest.

The figure appeared again she ran towards it and swung her claws but it disappeared again. The image appeared in her head again.

"DAMN'T!!!! Stop it!!!!!" She screamed clutching her head falling to the ground on her knees. The figure appeared in front of her.

"You can't get rid of me, your mine…" it said stroking her hair with a clawed hand. She snarled and then screamed again. She leaped forward, but it disappeared and she ran head on into a tree. A heavy branch fell on her.

"I'll be waiting tonight…" the figure said before disappearing for the last time.

"Come back you Bastard!!!!!!!" She screamed clawing at the branch. Too weak to move it now.

She started to scream in frustration and cry. Cursing to the heavens and screaming.

"Damn't I hate you!! Come Back!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! She screamed. A dark red liquid began to blur her vision...

"Come…back…" She said quietly before falling unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

?- thank you! Yeah I'm only 12. I don't know why people are surprised by that! Lol!

Flamingo174- Oh, ok, thanx for telling me that, I was wondering if I skipped around too much, but I wanted to get to the point bcuz I thought it was getting a little boring there.

Chapter 27

Inuyasha was running threw the forest following Kagome's faint scent. He started to notice claw marks on trees and lots of broken twigs. Then he picked up the scent of blood. He began to run faster until everything was a blur next to him. The scent of blood became stronger and stronger until he ran by something that caught his attention. He circled around and went back to the spot. He saw Kagome lying on the ground with a huge tree branch on top of her and he saw blood running down all over her face forming small puddles in the ground. He squatted down and pulled up the tree branch.

_Hell, this is a lot heavier than I thought! _ He thought to himself as he had sweat dripping down his face. He thought he was about to drop it when there as a flash of brown and a disgusting scent following. Distracted, he dropped the branch.

"Kagome!" He yelled in horror as he stared at the branch.

"You stupid mutt, she's not under there." An all to familiar voice came.

He looked up and snarled facing Kouga.

"Put…her…down!" He said threateningly, his eyes flickering a red colour.

Kouga felt something drip on his arm. He looked down and almost dropped her.

"What the fucking hell did you do to Kagome!!!!??" He screamed almost dropping her.

"I didn't!" Inuyasha screamed back

"Then why the hell is she covered in blood!?"

"I HAVE NO FUC-….wait, did you just say 'Kagome'? not MY KAGOME?" he said staring at him. Just then a white blur appeared out of nowhere next to Kouga.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Ayame said cheerfully.

She looked over at Kagome.

"Uhhh…Kouga dear, what's that your holding?" she asked poking it and bringing back blood. She sniffed it.

"Is that…dog I smell?" She asked looking at it closer.

"It's Kagome" Kouga said in a serious tone.

"KaGoMe!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, she became a half demon" Kouga said.

"3/4 demon!" Inuyasha corrected him

"Whatever! We need to get her somewhere! I can smell your group not far away! Let's go!" Ayame yelled panicked as she took off.

Ayame arrived at the campsite.

"Uhhh…Ayame?" Sango said

"Kagome! She…She…" Ayame said out of breath.

Sango jumped up and shook her, "Whats wrong with Kagome?!"

Then Kouga and Inuyasha arrived with a blood covered Kagome.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome!" Sango screamed as she ran up to her.

"What happened? She's a mess!" Sango said

"I have no idea, I found her lying on the ground with a branch over her." Inuyasha said.

"Well we need to clean her wounds right away!" Ayame said

"Oh yeah, Kagome has some stuff in her book bag!" Sango said digging threw it throwing out anything that got in her way. She finally found a box with a red cross on it. She opened and took out bandages and a towel and washcloth. She rushed over to Kagome and Kouga set her down and they immediately went to work. Kouga went to get water from the river and Miroku started a fire and got a pot. Kouga poured the water in.

"Why are we boiling water?" Ayame asked

"It gets rid of germs in the water; if we use dirty water on her open wounds they might get infected." Shippou said jumping on her shoulder.

Inuyasha sat down by her body and took her bloody hand and squeezed her hand softly. Her eyes shot open, she screamed as she sat up swinging her claws and striking Inuyasha in the face.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!!!" She screamed at him. Her eyes focused.

"Inuyasha, its you!" She said some light coming to her eyes. Then she threw her self into him, "He's coming tonight! He's coming for me!" she said now sobbing loudly. The she winced in pain, new blood pouring down her face mixing in with tears.

"Kagome! You're opening your wounds!" Inuyasha said. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you" before falling unconscious in his lap. He set her down on the ground as Ayame and Sango started tending to her wounds using boiling water.

_Whats going on here? He's coming for me? Who? What is she talking about? _

Inuyasha picked up one of her hands gently and stared at it, her claws were a bloody mess, they were bent back all the was to the finger. The part of the finger with no fingernail on it was raw. He jumped up and ran into the forest. He got to the sight with the tree branch he looked at the claw marks on trees. They were deep, and the air smelt like blood. He took a deep breath trough his nose. Then he stopped. That smell…He took in a deeper breath and concentrated hard.

"THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his fist to the ground leaving a hole in the ground. When he came walking back to the campsite he saw Kagome sleeping and a fire blazing. He looked at her, both of her hands were wrapped up a few bandages here and there and the top of her head wrapped up.

"She got a huge cut on the top of her head" Kouga said quietly approaching. Inuyasha snarled at him glaring holes through him as he stomped off to the nearest tree and jumped in it.

Kagome woke up; she looked around she saw Inuyasha in a nearby tree. She got up slowly and walked over to the tree past the group.

"Well I smelled the scent of blood strong and Inuyasha's scent near by so I stoppe-…Hey, Wheres Kagome?" He asked looking over Miroku's shoulder. They turned around and they saw Kagome standing under the tree Inuyasha was in. Kagome jumped up in the tree next to Inuyasha, "Are you thinking about your mother?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha turned and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked mumbling into her shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome said hugging him back

"HEY! Kagome!" Sango yelled up to her, "Do you want to come to the hot springs with us? Kouga can't stand the scent of blood on everybody!"

"Sure!" Kagome replied

"Hot springs?" Ayame asked. Kagome floated down next to Ayame.

"Don't tell me you've never been to the hot springs before?" Kagomj said

"Well no, I can't. Kouga would spy on me."

"Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen, we could both smell those guys from a mile away!" Kagome said.

"Kirara, Shippou, don't let them get past you!" Sango said

"Right!" Shippou said as Kirara turned into her big form and had on expression that looks like she would tear apart anything that moved.

_Its strange, Ayame doesn't smell ANYTHING like Kouga, she actually smells like…blossoms…_Kagome thought as they arrived at the hot springs.

"Wow Kagome, this is a big one!" Sango exclaimed as she quickly stripped and dove in. "It feels nice too!" Sango said surfacing the water. Kagome stripped the remaining clothes on her body and stepped in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" She said.

"So Ayame, what do you think?" Kagome asked. She looked up, "Ayame, you're not getting in?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm just afraid that they will sneak up on us." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry they won't." Sango said reassuringly. Ayame stripped off her clothes and put her foot in. she immediately melted into the water right next to Kagome.

"Feel good?" Kagome asked

"Uh huh." Ayame said

"So are you and Kouga a couple now or something?" Sango asked looking at the bite mark on Ayame's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yes. He just marked me last week!" She exclaimed

"Wow I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed

"You guys make the cutest pair!" Sango said

"I hope you're not mad at me Kagome." Ayame said quietly

"Oh no! Why would I?" Kagome asked

"Well because you and Kouga loved each other and I became his mate." she said quietly tears forming in her eyes. Kagome waded over and hugged her, "Its ok, I was never in love with Kouga, I saw him as a friend." She told her. She let go and Ayame sniffled.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use shampoo, you're gonging to be the first demon ever to use shampoo!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Uhhh, what about-?" Ayame and Sango asked at the same time.

"He's a _half-demon _and I'm _¾_." Kagome interrupted reading their thoughts.

"What is shey-me-poo?" Ayame asked

"Well its stuff you put in your hair for it to be healthy, soft, and smell good." Kagome replied, "Its called shampoo!" she said laughing

"Kouga will be all over you now!" Sango said giggling and winked. Everyone began to crack up.

"So this is how you use it. You pour some in your hand and then rub it in your hair until it gets all bubbly. You rub and scratch your scalp. Then you go under water and rinse it out. Got it?" Kagome demonstrated.

"Uh huh." Ayame said happily already rubbing it into her hair.

After they were done they got dried they brushed each others hair until it was shiny and soft. They walked back into camp and Kouga almost fell over.

"Ayame, girls, what is that scent?" He asked curiously as he started sniffing her.

"Its called shampoo," she said, "it makes your hair healthy, soft and smells good."

"Ok well I'm hungry for Kagome's cooking." Said Miroku rubbing his stomach, "What will it be tonight?"

"Ummm, I know! In honor of 2 special guests tonight, I will make Oden! I know what the ingredients are. And I think I have a little bit of ramen left…" She said looking at Inuyasha.

"What's Oden and ramen?" Kouga asked

"You'll see!" she said, "Miroku and Shippou, I need you to get some fish." She said

"Yes ma'am." Shippou said as they walked off. She giggled at her new title.

"Sango, Kouga, and Ayame, I need you to collect fire wood and get a fire started." She said, "Inuyasha, come with me, we're gonna get ingredients." She said

"Feh, whatever." He replied as he stood up from his comfortable sitting position.

They had just gotten all the ingredients when Kagome asked,

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he said

"Whats a mekyoi?" She asked

"How do you know that word?!" Inuyasha asked concerned

"Sesshoumaru called me that. Remember?"

FLASHBACK

_Sesshoumaru approached them "Half-breed" he said. He turned towards Kagome and sneered, "Mekyoi". He looked at her disgusted._

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah, Kagome, that's a cruel name that idiot demons call ¾ demons. Like the word Hanyou, or Half-breed. It just means low filthy creature." He told her, "But that's not at all what you are to me" he said hugging her.

"Wow, that was really good Kagome!" Kouga said as everyone agreed.

"Well, everyone, I'm going to bed!" Kagome said. There were a couple 'Yeahs' and 'Me toos" and soon everyone was asleep. Suddenly something grabbed her waist and she was soaring threw the air. Inuyasha and Kagome landed in a nearby tree. They exchanged goodnights and fell asleep.

_He's coming for me, He's coming tonight! _Those words echoed through Inuyasha's head taunting him in his dreams. There was a crack. His eyes shot open. He looked around. Kagome was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Kagome?" he whispered,

_Crack!_

"Kagome?" he whispered again looking up. She was soaring across the sky. She landed on the ground without a sound and continued to walk.

"Kagome!" He said a little louder trying not to wake the others. She continued to walk.

_Maybe she didn't hear me…_

He jumped out of the tree and started walk up behind her. He reached out to touch her but was thrown back.

"What the hell?!"he asked himself. A black aura surrounded her. It looked like black smoke circling around her.

"_He's coming tonight! He's coming for me!" _Those words echoed through his head. He jumped up onto his feet again began to follow her. She turned into the forest and began to jump branch to branch quickly making her way through the forest. Inuyasha, only being a half demon, was struggling to keep up. She landed on the ground and began to walk out of the forest into a meadow. Inuyasha stayed behind a big tree. She stopped in front of him. A figure, the one she had seen so many times before, began to walk towards her from the other side of the forest. The shadows casted upon his face unable for him to be identified.

"I see you have come…" The figure said walking out into the moonlight.

_Sesshoumaru…_Inuyasha thought gritting his teeth together.

He waved his hand towards himself.

"Come." He commanded. Inuyasha could see her body shaking. She didn't want to obey him. He picked up the faint smell of tears. She still had a mind of her own. She took a shaky step forward. Then another. She was losing the battle.

_Come on Kagome…don't give up! _He thought in his mind.

Suddenly, her shoulders dropped and it looked like her tensed muscles dropped. She slowly began to make her way gracefully towards him.

"It seems like we had a bit of an accident today." He stated lifting up her bloody hand. He began to lick it, a low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. He held her hand to the moonlight, it was healed. Sesshoumaru let out a low soft growl. It was a commanding growl, he didn't understand it, but he had a bad feeling. He began to kiss her forcefully. She stood there allowing him too, staring at him with blank brown pools (referring to her eyes). She began to take off his shirt slowly.

_Why would he put a spell on a lower demon such as her? I thought he called her a Mekyoi… _

His shirt was off and his pants loosened and she was all over him. (Some of you sesshy fan girlz are jealous huh?) She was touching his chest and messaging his muscles. He pulled off her shirt and her shorts were already on the ground. He snaked his arms around her waist kissing her neck slowly.

_That's my property…._

He put a hand on her butt

_That's mine too…. _

Then he knelt on his knees and softly bit the edge of her bra…slowly tugging on it.

_Damn you Sesshoumaru…THAT'S __**MINE**_

As it began to slip off her eyes turned from a blank stare to somewhat of her normal eyes. She thrust her head to the sky.

"_No_" she breathed to barley a whisper.

"What?" he mumbled clearly annoyed.

"What did you say?" He started again. "Did you just tell your master _no_? How dare you wench!" He said pissed. Her Head dropped. He lifted a hand and slapped her full force in the cheek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and left his hiding place in the forest. Sesshoumaru held out two of his fingers and a neon stream of green came flying out. It wrapped around Inuyasha's body and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground unable to get up at the moment.

"And for you bitch..." He said sneering as he picked up a foot aiming for her head.

A/N: I have absolutely NOTHING against Sesshoumaru, I actually think he's kind of hot, so don't get the wrong idea or anything . 

He heard a menacing laugh.

"Who's there?" he said turning around. He saw no one so he turned around to see Kagome centimeters from his face. There was the menacing laugh again. The dark beautiful pools were gone. Instead there were eerie white ones outlined in a soft blue. Her moon was a shimmering red. She lifted a claw and slapped him back even harder then he had done to her. Only she had used her claws unlike him. He held his cheek lying on the ground. He could tell the marks were deep gashes. He got up.

"You'll pay for that!" He said snarling. His face grew and his muscles grew immensely. He stood towering above her as a dog in his true form. Inuyasha looked up. His drained energy slowly coming back to him. Sesshoumaru howled and swiped a large paw. In the blink of an eye she was gone. He looked around unable to find her. Then he howled in pain as his tail caught fire. He looked behind him. Kagome was shooting flames from her hands forming a dome around him. She laughed at his fear, he looked like a mouse trapped in a corner. Then her opened hand closed to a tight fist. The walls began to cave in on him. Inuyasha could hear him…_Whimpering_? The almighty Lord of the West _whimpering_? The walls finally caved on him. He cried in pain as he disappeared. She turned her hand over and shaped her hands like she was clutching a ball. The flames began to seep into her hand. All the flames were gone, it looked like nothing had happened in that 'peaceful' meadow that night. All except the unfortunate demon lying on in the swaying grass. His hands were a bloody mess and his face and arms a dark brown colour. His pants were black and cringed, practically ash. His hair was burned at the edges, now uneven lengths. He lay there shivering in fear. She snickered at his patheticness. A black smoke appeared again and formed the shape of a bow and arrow. She strung the arrow and held it back.

SLOW MOTION

She pried her fingers from the arrow giving a final grin.

"KAGOME! NOOOOO!" Came a voice from behind her.

Inuyasha tackled her from behind. She looked up baring her teeth. He kept his eyes closed he didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want to see those empty eyes that returned no love. Those eyes only wanting malice, blood, full of _hatred. _This wasn't the Kagome he fell in love with.

"Kagome, please! Stop!" he yelled, his stomach burning from the fire in her hair.

Her Arrow dropped to the ground. She snarled she reached for it. But he grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground.

"Kagome you need to stop, get a hold of yourself!" He yelled at her.

She began to snarl and bark at him like a dog. Those eyes tearing him apart made him weaken, but he wanted her to stop.

"You don't want to do this Kagome! I know you don't!" he yelled. She still snarled at him. He slapped her. She continued to snarl. He slapped her harder. She needed to stop. She began to settle down. Leaned down next to her ear.

"Please, Kagome, its Inuyasha…" He whispered

Tears began to fill her eyes. She looked at him. The fire burning away, her eyes turning her normal brown colour.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" She stammered.

"INUYASHA!" She cried as she leaped up and hugged him pulling him down with her. She cried in his shoulder.

"Its ok" he said stroking her hair and rubbing her back comfortably.

"I'm so so sorry!" she sobbed, "I couldn't resist, it was the cherry blossoms, his eyes, the walking, I was so tired, and my body moved by itself.

"I understand, it won't happen again." He stood up, with now a sleeping tearstained Kagome in his arms. He looked around. Sesshoumaru was gone.

**OMG! You would not believe everything that has happened my laptop is broken so I had to retype EVERYTHING from this chappie to this comp., 2 parties, a bat mitzvah ceremony, working in the yard, I've been grounded COUNTLESS times, ect. So heres chappie 28! Thanx for being patient! Luv u guys!!!! **

**I've got REALLY good chappies coming up!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(AN: Important note…. Rin is about 18 in this story!!!;) winkwink)

There were moans of agony heard throughout the forest. Sesshoumaru was limping threw the forest using his sword, Tokojin (sp?) as a crutch. The rest of his clothes and Tenseiga were left back at the meadow. Once he was healed he would get it and leave with that annoying toad imp and Rin.

Rin… 

Rin, a young women, had grown exceptionally quickly. She was VERY beautiful…but he couldn't mate her. She was a human. A mortal. Weak. Powerless. Greedy humans. Any way, he was her lord. She couldn't become his mate. THAT is why he went to Kagome. A miko, she was strong, and not greedy. He finally picked up Rin's scent. It immediately intoxicated him. He began to quicken his pace and become shaky. Was he anxious to see her? He slowed his pace. He came to see Rin sitting in a tree and Jaken a crumpled mess on the ground. Sesshoumaru had told her how to climb trees. He obviously got mad at him, probably a rude remark, and had beaten him. She wasn't the violent type. She just got mood swings every once in a while. He gave an amused 'humph' as he looked at Jaken's painful expression. Rin glanced over and gasped.

"My lord! What happened to you?!" She asked gripping the tree and sliding down the trunk. She ran over to him and stopped looking over his badly hurt body.

"My lord, your wounds must be tended to right away!" She said a she grabbed his hands. She led him to a near by river and motioned for him to sit down. She stepped in and stopped, it was freezing. A shiver ran up her spine. She ran back to camp and grabbed cloths and bandages. She came back. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Sesshoumaru saw her hesitate. He began to watch her carefully. He admitted it, the water was cold, but nothing he could handle. He estimated at least 48 degrees F. Too cold for a mortal like Rin. He saw her take a deep breath before she walked in.

It WAS too cold for her. But then why does she continue to walk in and out? Humans are strange.

She dipped the cloth in the chilly water and began to sponge his burns. He sat quietly and listened. To her steady heart beat. To the water flowing past their two bodies. To her breathing. He felt her hands shaking against his shoulders. She moved to his chest. She gasped. This was the first time she realized that he had no shirt on. He caught her staring. She looked up to meet his eyes. She blushed an almost impossible red. He watched her stared intently at the burn she was tending to on his chest. He smirked.

"Oh, I forgot the herbal medicines." She said getting up. The edges of her kimono dripping with water running down her muscled legs. She ran out and back into the forest. He looked at her feet. They were a dangerously blue tinted colour. She came back with a handful of leaves. She walked back in to him. She began to soak the leaves and smash them to bits. They instantly made a light green gel. She began to rub it all over his back, arms, chest, and shoulders. She started to wrap his body in bandages.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes my lord?" She asked not looking up from her work.

"Where did you get these bandages?" He asked looking to his right where Rin was working on his Biceps.

She looked up and stopped, "I…I got them…at a nearby…village." She said hesitating after every other word or so, as if choosing her words carefully.

"HOW did you get them?" He asked sternly. He did not approve of stealing.

"I…I…did not steal them my lord! Oh I certainly did not!" She said panic rising in her voice reading his mind. He quirked an eyebrow.

" I bought them my lord," She paused, "lately, I have been working out in the fields for a farmer in a nearby village," She said. " I have raised enough money to buy something. I thought of you so I bought bandages and things. I didn't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Why are you so persistent?" he asked staring into space.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

" You know the water is too cold, you know you could freeze in this water. And you continue to care for me. Why is that?" He asked still looking ahead of him. Rin began to wrap his arm. Now moving to his tanned chest.

"Oh, well, we humans, if someone is hurt, we help them." She said wrapping his abdomen.

"Why?"

"Well, its our nature. We care for the people we love." She said. Then she stopped. Her hand shot up to her mouth and covered it. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked down at her in disbelief at the bit of information she had given him.

S…she…l…loves me?

Oh no! What have I done?! Sesshoumaru is surly infuriated now.

Tears began to form at the corner of Rin's eyes as she dropped the bandage. She looked down tears dropping into the water.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know my lord, I will leave now." She said about to stand up.

Instead, he grabbed her wrist and threw them up in the air. She began to fall on him. He caught her in a warm embrace. He hugged her tightly. He suddenly felt warm. Memories flashed before his eyes. It was his mother. She was hugging him. Rin began to sob into his shoulder. He began to walk back and forth. Like his other had done to him so long ago. He finally felt her relax in his arms. He picked her up. She panicked and clawed him like he was her only source of life. He smiled. He set her down on the riverside and looked into her eyes. He brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked his thumb across her velvet like skin. Then his lips crashed down on hers. He put a hand under her chin to keep it up and grabbed her waist and pulled her small body to his. She sighed and closed her eyes, savoring her first kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok I'm going to put 8's to separate me talking from the story…ok? Ok, well, here's what's up…2 things actually. Well #1, this computer is RETARDED! I'm trying to type with this piece of crap, so be patient. Thanks to all who are…(all of you) )

#2 I've got an idea for a new story…My friends LOVE the idea. Here's the summary….

In this world…girls rule…literally. Human and demon (and in between) men are sold at slave markets. One day Kagome is sent to get a slave for the family. She comes across Inuyasha….InuKag (pairings) So what do you think? R&R!!! The cool thing Is that its KAGOME who is sold at these slave markets…I switched it around pretty much. One more thing…I don't have a very strong plot...so that story may be kind of short…but an amazing twist at the end…Also, I won't type THAT story until I'm done with THIS story.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Inuyasha trudged through the forest. He was tired. It was day light. The sun's rays shining through the trees leaves. He had a long night. Kagome was still asleep in his arms. He picked up the smell of smoke. He walked into camp to see Ayame and Sango cooking breakfast and fussing over the eggs that were cooking. Miroku looked up from his conversation with Kouga.

"Oh hello Inuyasha! We were wondering where you went!" He said in a cheery voice.

Inuyasha smiled weekly, his knees began to shake. Everything started to spin. Then he collapsed.

_Inuyasha found himself standing in a plain of rolling hills that seemed to never end. The grass blanketing the hills was a soft yellow brown was swaying in the wind, calming his soul. A soft warm wind blew past him, creating a form before him. It was Kikyou. She smiled warmly and cocked her head to the side. Then there was the same wind again. A soft blue light enveloped her. She reached out. She mouthed words that he could not hear. The wind picked it up and carried it to him. _

_Good bye my love…_

_He slowly walked over to her and embraced her. He could still barley feel her body. He let go. She was gone._

_He knew, that was the last time he would ever see Kikyou. _

_Her soul was finally at peace. _

Then there were voices, they were slow and deep. They became more familiar. Miroku, Sango...Kagome? He opened his eyes. The Kagome's form finally took shape. She smiled at him.

He sat up, "What happened?" He asked.

"You collapsed" Shippou said leaping onto Kagome's shoulder. He smiled.

_No, Kikyou just wanted to say goodbye…_he thought

"You know what?" Kagome said sitting up and slapping her hands together. "I think everyone is just tired. We should take a vacation!"

"May I ask where Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sat thinking for a minute, her finger to her mouth.

"I know just the place!" She said snapping her fingers.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"To my school of course!"

"ScHoOl?!" everyone shouted in chorus.

"Yes!" She said cheerfully.

"Kagome, were going to your time…" Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him shocked, "…We're going to your time so a doctor can look at that head of yours." He said.

She looked at him unamused by his 'comment'. "Sit boy!" she said, her hands clenched in her lap.

"Tomorrow night is prom night," She said, "and this prom is special because its my last year in high school" she said.

"Oh, so you and Inuyasha have a good time, we will wait for you by the well." Miroku said.

"Miroku, I mean all of us are going. I just said that."

"But only you and Inuyasha can go threw the well." Shippou said now utterly confused.

"Well, I can explain later. I'm almost positive it will work." She said as she stood up and pulled Inuyasha up.

"Hey, where did those two wolves go?" he said looking around.

"Oh they left after you collapsed, business to take care of." Sango said.

"Well lets get goin' you slow pokes." Kagome yelled about 20 ft. in front of them.

Everyone ran to catch up with her.

It had been an hour of running/flying (Kirara) after Kagome had whispered to Inuyasha

"I haven't seen my family for a long time…"

"I know"

"What will they think, of the change I mean?"

"Stop worrying, I don't know, Miroku and Sango were fine with it"

"But my family isn't Miroku and Sango."

"I don't know Kagome…" He trailed off.

"That means no school. I think mom will be mad."

"Well you're going to this 'prom' thing"

"I know but if I go to school then me being a demon will be more obvious to people. People will see me then and they will start to notice the claws, ears, fangs…I don't even have ears like a normal human!"

"I don't have normal ears either."

"Ahhhh, but Inuyasha my love, that's where tomorrow's new moon comes in!"

He paused for a moment. He had forgotten that the new moon was the following day.

They had finally reached the well. Kagome reached in her pocket and pulled out the jewel. It was almost completed. 1 shard was in Kohaku's back, and 1 someone else had. Inuyasha stared at the jewel baffled. It looked so much…. fuller.

"Kagome, why does the jewel look so much more different?" Inuyasha asked. She looked at the jewel and then smiled.

"Oh well, since Kouga's mate is now Ayame she couldn't keep up with him. So he took them out and gave them to us before he left. As a thank you for the hospitality. You were still unconscious."

Kagome kneeled on the ground. Everyone got quiet. She began to pray. Just like Kikyou had told her. Then, she felt something scatter across her hand. She opened her eyes, stood up and smiled. She handed a shard to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and put one inside of Kirara's mouth. She had half the jewel left she put it around her neck.

"Ok guys, this is how its going to work. We will all jump in the well at the same time. You will see a blue light once you jump in. Got that?"

everyone gathered around the well.

"1….2…" there was a long pause. Kagome took the time to pray that it would work, "….3!" She yelled as they all leaped in.  
They were engulfed by a…. blue light.

Everything was dark. It was quiet. Kagome sighed in defeat. So they hadn't made it after all….

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!"

"but Sango that wasn't me!" I'm over here!"

Sango screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!!!! Who's touching me!!!!!!??"

Kagome took out her lighter.

Everyone looked at her. Kirara was in her big form on top Sango, binding her arms behind her back. Inuyasha foot was on Sango's butt. Inuyasha was on his back with Shippou on his chest. And Miroku was under Kagome. She giggled as everyone looked at her.

"Maybe we should have gone one at a time…"

"Ya think?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Ok everyone, we're going to climb out this ladder ok?" Kagome began to climb the ladder. She saw Inuyasha whoosh past her. She had forgotten she wasn't human anymore

_I'm not human anymore…what will they think?" _

Kagome let out a sad sigh. She pushed off the ladder and went flying in the air. She smiled as everyone pulled themselves out of the ladder.

"So this is the future?" Shippou asked looking at the hut.

"Well Kagome, I expected you house to be a little bigger…" Sango said.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Miroku asked.

"Uhhh…guys," Everyone turned to her, "this isn't the house…."

"Oh, it isn't?" Miroku asked

"Welcome to the future!" she said thrusting the sliding doors to the side.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(scene change)

"So, that's where you go…" Said (another) Dark figure. The figure stepped into the light. It revealed the one and only Naraku. He held up a jewel shard.

"This will do…"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Last time… 

"_Welcome to the future!!!" _

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone stood in awe as they saw sky scrapers against the horizon, they heard cars honking. She led them to the long stairs that went to the sidewalk they stared at the cars going by. One honked at another car which made everyone scream. She quickly led them back up, not wanting to stay too long, just incase they looked strange.

"This is my house!" She said pointing.

"Its big." Shippou said

"yeah, well a lot of houses are big. Like those," she pointed to the skyscrapers, "Those are called skyscrapers, that's where people work. Now lets get inside." She said as she turned around. She was in front of the doors to her house. She hesitated. She took a deep breath and stepped in. It was quiet.

Maybe everyone is out… 

She looked around the kitchen for some kind of note.

"Souta, is that you?" A voice came from the next room. Kagome walked into the living room where her mother's back was to her dusting a table holding pictures. Her mother picked up a picture of Kagome when she was only six and stood up. Kagome could smell salt. She heard her mother sniffle. She hugged the picture tightly to her chest.

"Mother…" Kagome called out softly.

her mother turned around startled.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked fear in her voice.

Kagome was taken back. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even recognize her own daughter. Then Kagome's mother looked at the fuzzy ears on the girl's head.

"Are you a demon?" She asked edging to the door, still holding the picture tightly.

"Its me, mommy…" Kagome said, her voice trembling. Tears, threatening to spill any second.

Her mother looked at her. Then she gasped.

Flashback… 

_A girl walked into the room on a Halloween night carrying a basket. _

"_Now who are you?" a lady of about 30 asked a young girl of about 5. _

_The girl was a ghost, a white blanket draped over her head._

"_Its me mommy!" the young girl laughed as she lifted the sheet so her mother could see her face. The young girl began to giggle._

End flashback… 

Her eyes widened.

"K…Ka..g…gome?" She stuttered. Almost dropping the picture.

"Yes." she said, "Hello mother." Kagome smiled.

Her mother ran up to her and hugged her.

"I was worried you would never come back. Do you realize that everyday you are gone I worry even more that you will be gone forever. My first child…" Kagome's mother said. Tears pouring down her cheeks. The group walked into the room. They smiled.

"What's going on?" Souta asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Kagome your back! Grandpa! Kagome is back!" Souta yelled

Her mother let go of Kagome and looked at the people standing in the doorway.

"Hello Inuyasha, are these your friends that you talk so much about Kagome?"

"Yes" Kagome said as her grandfather and Souta entered the room.

"She motioned everyone to sit on the couch. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou hesitated.

"Mommy, What is this thing?" Shippou said poking it. He observed that it was squishy.

"Kagome, you have had a son already?" her mother said shocked.

Kagome sighed. The moment was tense.

"Does this mean I'm a grandmother now!?" She asked happily.

Kagome fell over anime style.

Her mother picked up Shippou.

"Now what's your name?" She asked.

"Shippou." He said as cutely as possible.

"Mom, Inuyasha and I adopted him. He's an orphan Fox demon."

"Oh you are so Kawaii!" Her mother said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!" Shippou said

"No need for calling me that," She said, "It makes me feel old!" She whispered to Shippou, "Everyone can call me Keiko!" She said happily.

(AN: Isn't Keiko her name?)

"I am a great grandfather!" Her grandpa said happily.

"Whoa, I'm an uncle…" Souta said dazed. Everyone laughed.

"everyone, this is Souta, my little brother. This is Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and as most of you know, Inuyasha."

Just then Buyo walked into the room.

"And this is my cat Buyo." She said picking him up.

"Mom, Has Buyo lost weight or is it me?"

"Well we took him to the vet and she put him on a diet plan. So far he's lost 5 pounds!"

"Oh wow! Hey, I'm going to show everyone the rest of the house and ho everything works."

"Ok, you guys have fun."

"Oh, later, we need to go shopping for some clothes. So can you drop us off at the central mall?"

"Ok honey"

"Thanks!"

"Ok guys lets go!" She first started in the kitchen. She showed them the sink, oven, microwave, Stove, and where the garbage can was. The next step was the bathroom. Problem? Toilet. It took 30 min. to explain. She moved upstairs to her room. She described what the internet was for, showed them the bed and how to work the lights and ceiling fans.

Next door was another bathroom, she showed them what the shower was and how to use it. She skipped Souta's room and her mother and grandfather's rooms. She was at the end of the hall.

"This is the guest room, Inuyasha and Miroku will sleep here. Shippou, you can sleep with Souta (that sounds SO wrong…lol) and Sango and I can sleep in my room.

"Where will Kirara sleep?" Sango asked

"On the cat bed downstairs, I think she will like it." Kagome replied

"Now we should go shopping. But first you guys need some regular clothes!" Kagome said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

She ran downstairs and grabbed two jackets and gave them to the two guys. She ran to her room and grabbed to pairs of shorts that were WAY to big on her. She pushed them into the bathroom. A few min. later they came out. The pants were perfect, they looked like guy shorts and went down to the middle of their knees. She put a hat on Inuyasha head.

"Sango and I need to get changed as well." Kagome said. She went into her room with Sango. Kagome came out wearing a green/blue top with a jean jacket and Khaki pants and blue flip flops. Sango came out wearing a purple halter top and blue jeans and black heels.

"Well let's stop gawking, and go!" Kagome said walking down the stairs.

"Mom we're ready!"

"Ok coming!"

They walked into the kitchen to see Buyo and Kirara (in her small form) playing with a bouncy ball.

As they we're walking out the door Kagome grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She gave the white ones to Sango and pulled Sango's hair up quickly before they reached the car.

"Mom! You bought a new truck?!" Kagome exclaimed

It was a pearl Lexus 470 SUV. Kagome ran over to it and laid on the hood as if she were hugging it.

"Do you like it?" Her mother asked

"YES! I love it!" She squealed.

"Those are those scary things that made a noise earlier." Miroku said.

"Guys this is called a car, errr…well truck. You sit in it and it transports you place to place. Think of it like Kirara!" She said smiling at her good comparison. She motioned everyone to get In the car. She opened the doors and buckled everyone up. Inuyasha growled at the things restraining from him going anywhere, uneasy about being in the car. Kagome then remembered it was Inuyasha's first time in a car as well.

"These are seatbelts. You MUST wear them when in a car. So if two cars crash, you won't go flying forward and kill yourself. OK?"

"Yes Lady Kagome" Miroku said.

"About that…call me Kagome in public." Yes Lad- Kagome." He said

Kagome closed the door and got in the front passenger seat.

"So we're off!" Keiko said.

She started the engine, (which made everyone jump and Inuyasha tried not to claw the seats).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think? I tried to make Kagome explain everything necessary for the group to live there.

I'm gonna stop writing chapter for now…I've written 3 today in 2 hours. I'll probably start typing later.

I luv u guys! You guys post such great reviews! Also, a week ago I got 10,000 hits! I was overjoyed…So thank you all my loyal (nice) readers!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kagome stared out of the window of the vehicle. She was taking in everything. So many things have changed while she was gone. New buildings. Stores. Parks. She watched people hurrying down the streets. Children playing. Construction workers. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to her.

"So, how did you come to be like this Kagome?" Keiko's sudden voice had scared her.

"Huh?" she asked not catching the question.

"Well Kagome had been accidentally caught in one of my attacks and she was badly-" Inuyasha said but was suddenly interrupted

"OH NO! My moon! It's showing, I totally forgot!" She shrieked. She was frantically rummaging through the car mumbling a single word over and over again, 'makeup'. Inuyasha didn't like it. It made her smell odd, artificial. They were now in front of the mall.

"Here sweetie. Use this." Her mother handed her purse.

"Thanks mom. You're a lifesaver!" Kagome said as she got to work. Her mother smiled. She was finished, all she had to do was swivel her ears backwards and lay them flat against her head. She looked in the mirror on final time and got out of the truck satisfied.

"Hey come on guys!" She said. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts (with a little help from Sango who was now a pro at this) and got out. She stopped in front of the door.

"Ok guys, now there are some rules…

#1, no groping people or asking people to bear your child. glares at Miroku not even Sango.

#2, no threatening people, snarling, or growling. No attacking either.

#3, don't say anything strange. Not a word about the feudal era ok? Try to do what everyone else is doing."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. She thought she caught a glimpse of Miroku pouting

_Men…_

Kagome walked threw the sliding glass doors. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha watched her in disbelief. Inuyasha was brave enough to go threw (but mostly out of curiosity). He walked up to the doors, they slid open. He looked at them harder, they were like the sliding doors in feudal era.

"Keh" he walked threw. Halfway in the mall he noticed the doors were closing. He growled as he dove threw the doors. He 'kehed' again, but he was stopped by something. He turned around. His hair was caught in the closed doors.

"You damned moving doors!" He lifted a hand and clenched it into a fist, ready to punch it.

Kagome was now half way across the mall.

"So guys where do you want to start?" She asked looking at shops.

"Hey look! It's that strange girl from school that talks to herself!" She turned to see guys at the food court pointing to her. They turned and walked away. Their jackets said 'Kyokushijo High'. She just turned around and kept walking. She remembered THAT school. What snobs. She remembered last year on the track team.

Flashback

"_It looks like this is going to be a close one ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. It was the last track meet of the season._ _Kyokushijo high__ school against_ _Tokyo High School._

"_Kagome Higirashi is right behind Yamuri Matioga, wait! What is this? Kagome is passing Yamuri! 5 yards left! There's a tie…KAGOME WINS! Kagome has just beaten the cities fastest girls track star!"_

"_Hey, nice job Yamuri!" Kagome said extending her hand. _

"_Fuck off whore!" She said with an upturned nose as she walked away. The rest of the day she had gotten nasty comments and vicious looks from the other school. That next year she dropped out of track. _

End Flash back

A sudden thought popped in her mind.

_Hey look! Its that girl who talks to her self!_

_The girl who talks to her self_

_To herself…_

Those words replayed in her mind over and over again. Then it hit her like a baseball in the face. She turned around, no one was behind her. She ran to the other end of the store towards the entrance. There was a huge group of people crowded around. There was no way to get around. She heard an all too familiar voice shout out,

"You damned moving doors!" She panicked. Then she did something unthinkable.

"RABID DOG!!!!!!!!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Everyone turned. She began to scream to give it more effect. People scrambled. People toppling over each other and running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. She ran into someone. She fell to the floor on her butt.

"ouch…" She looked up.

"Miroku!" She said.

"Lets go find Sango and Inuyasha." Miroku said extending a hand. She grasped it and hoisted herself up. She saw someone whoosh by her in purple. They followed it. There was and ear splitting scream which made everyone run even faster in terror. She turned around and saw Sango Screaming and running. She grabbed Sango's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled atop of all the screams.

"Acting like everyone else! As you said we should." Sango said cheerfully as she opened her mouth to scream again. Miroku clamped his hand on her mouth as he dragged her away. Kagome was pushing threw the crowd. She saw Inuyasha beating the crap out of the door.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed desperately. He saw her and gave the door a final kick as he jumped over the crowd. She closed her eyes tightly praying that no one had seen that. She opened them to see Inuyasha standing in front of her with a weird expression on his face.

"Kagome, this is no time for sleeping!" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along threw the crowd. She tried picking up Sango and Miroku's scent but was nearly impossible with her inexperienced nose. Inuyasha weaved his way through the crowd until they met an exit. They saw Sango and Miroku sitting on a nearby bench.

"Happy to see you guys out alive." Miroku said walking up to them.

"Trust me, I would never die like that!"

"So lets get shopping!" She said pushing them from the scene as security began to show up.

They were walking threw the mall looking in the windows of stores. Kagome explaining everything.

When she had stopped at a dress store, staring at a beautiful white dress she heard a voice. No, _three _voices. She stopped. Her blood ran cold.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! What's up? I was really busy so sorry I couldn't post the chappie yesterday!

Hey all those people (flamingo 174)(Lol) who don't like them going into the future, well, I needed the gang to go in the future for an unexpected 'twist' at the end. So them coming, leads to an even bigger event! So PLEASE continue to read even though it might be somewhat painful. Ok?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Hey Kagome! Is that you?" Eri shouted. (the short haired one)

Kagome turned around slowly.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?" Kagome said waving

"Oh My Gosh! Kagome! Is that your bad boy boyfriend?" Ayumi asked. (The girl with the long wavy hair).

"The delinquent?" Yuka added (the one girl with the yellow headband)

"Guys, he's not a delinquent. I thought you guys liked him." Kagome stated

"We do, we just didn't know you guys were still together." Yuka said.

Miroku stepped forward. "Could you three beautiful women tell me if you would do the favor of-" He looked at everyone's faces. Kagome looked at them in horror. Sango was clenching her fist. "….of….telling me your names…" He said at the last second.

"Uhhh…sure…" Eri stuttered.

"Well now look, Kagome has a nice gentlemanly friend!" Ayumi said.

"Well, I'm Eri"

"Yuka"

"Ayumi"

"Who are you guys? Friends of Kagome's?" Eri asked.

"Umm…yes."

"Hello, I'm Sango." She said stepping forward and extending her hand. They all shook hands.

"My name is Miroku, you all have very lovely names." He said nodding.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Yuka asked.

"Well, we're looking for clothes for tomorrow's Prom.

"Oh wow! You're going? We didn't know that! We already found our outfits yesterday! Do you mind if you model them for us? We can be judges of what looks best on you!" Eri said.

"Ummm…" Kagome said.

"That's a great idea!" Sango said.

"Lets start here." Ayumi said already walking into the store.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka pulled up chairs in front of the changing rooms. The gang went around looking for things. The all walked into changing rooms. Sango was the first to come out. She was wearing a yellow summer dress.

"Its just…not you." Yuka said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I didn't think so either." Sango said as she rummaged threw more clothes.

Miroku came out in tuxedo.

"Umm…not so dressy."

He nodded and walked back into change. He felt ridiculous in that tight outfit.

Inuyasha was next. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and dark blue jeans that faded in the knee area.

"Wow…that's hot…" Ayumi whispered soft enough that she THOUGHT Inuyasha wouldn't hear. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Just needs to be a little dressier.

"WOW! Kagome…Uhhh…" Inuyasha turned and almost fell to the floor. She was wearing a REALLY short skimpy tight dress that almost showed her butt.

"I thought it looked better when I picked it out…" Kagome said blushing. People were now staring. Someone whistled. She began to pull down the dress. Inuyasha pushed her into a changing stall.

"Thanks Inuyasha" She whispered.

She changed to her normal clothes and went looking for another dress.

Miroku came out blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. He was wearing long black jeans.

"Perfect!" The girls squealed.

Sango came out wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that reached to her knees.

"I don't know, is it too tight?" Sango asked uncertainty tainting her voice. It indeed did show off her curves but she defiantly had enough room to walk.

"Red looks nice on you!" Yuka said.

"Its just right." Eri said

"I'm so jealous!" Ayumi said.

Sango laughed. She had made three friends in 45 minutes. Sango and Miroku pulled up chairs awaiting Kagome to come out. Inuyasha, still going from rack to rack didn't know what top pick. 30 minutes later. Kagome had hated every dress she had tried on. Either it was too skimpy, ugly, or just didn't look right. Inuyasha was losing patience, but was trying not to show it. He was already done. He had found a forest green shirt to wear with a plaid orange and yellow striped dress shirt (the rest of it was white). He had the same dark blue jeans that were faded out in the middle as before.

Then something whizzed by.

"Kagome slow down!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"I think I have the _perfect _dress!" She said cheerfully.

Everyone was unconvinced. Eri raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see!" She said as she walked into the dressing room. 3 minutes later she asked if everyone was ready. She walked out. Everyone's eyes were glued. It was THE perfect dress for her.

It was a white dress that reached her toes. She wore white high heels and white gloves that reached her elbows. It was strapless and had a piece of white fabric that tied around the middle of her stomach that tied into a bow at the back. The fabric was soft. It wasn't a big poofy wedding like dress. It was slender and showed off Kagome's every curve. On the right side of the dress there was a big slice, like someone had taken a thin triangle out of it that reached her knee.

"This is the one I was looking at earlier. Do you like it?"

"Kagome, its…its perfect…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"The boys will be ALL over you now!" Eri giggled as she winked.

Inuyasha's protective side took over as he let out a barely audible growl.

"Oh yes, I'm going with Inuyasha, so I don't think that will happen." She said nudging him in the ribs as a signal to stop.

"Well, I think we're all done. Should we leave" Miroku asked standing up and stretching.

"Are you planning on stealing everything?" Sango asked

"We have to pay for everything. Let me just go and change." Kagome said.

A few min. later they were at the check out counter.

"That will be $657.99" The lady at the counter said cheerfully. Kagome almost dropped her credit card. She had forgotten, she was in the_modern_ times, things costed A LOT more. She sighed as she swiped it.

They left the store and were walking through the mall. Kaogme took out her cellphone and looked at the time. It was 8:47.

"Hey, guys we'd better get going." Kagome said.

"So soon, well at least come eat with us at the food court." Yuka said.

"No sorry guys, mom wanted me here by 8:50." Kagome said lying. She didn't need to make a scene there. As well as explaining every food on the menu in front of her other friends.

"Well, ok, see you tomorrow! You'll get to see our dates!" Eri said.

"Ok! Can't wait! See Ya!" Kagome said hugging each friend. Then they all turned to Miroku. They glomped (Isn't that an awesome word?) him. (They all hugged him.)

"Bye Miroku!" they all said. Obviously liking him.

"What a gentlemen…" Eri said as they walked away.

Sango stood there shocked.

"Don't worry Sango, they just see him as a really good friend, nothing serious." Kagome said as she began to dial her mother's cell number.

"Oh, good…" Sango said as they turned to the exit.

They met up with Keiko. Shippou was in the car with Souta.

"Wow, Kagome, these car things are awesome!" Shippou said.

"Glad you think so." Kagome said smiling warmly. Inuyasha sat up in the middle row with Shippou and Souta and Sango and Miroku in the very back.

"So Inuyasha, you never finished. So what's the whole story?" Keiko asked.

"You know Inuyasha, we haven't heard either…" Miroku stated.

That's when Kagome remembered, she lifted her ears and they swiveled into their normal position. Souta stared in awe. He hadn't noticed she had ears. She wiped the makeup off her forehead and smiled at him. She smirked, she held up her hand inspecting it. He saw the long razor sharp claws. He gulped. She smiled wickedly as if to say, "_you mess with me, and you won't have a tongue." _ He nodded subconsciously.

…And that's the story." Inuyasha finished

"Wow, Kagome, it seems to me that you've been through a lot." Keiko said.

"You have no idea…" Kagome murmured.

They were at home. Kagome had found out there was no school today because people were setting up for the prom.

"Wow, it must be big." Sango said.

"Yep." Kagome said.

They arrived home and was greeted by Kirara in her own special way. She rocketed around the corner from around the kitchen and leaped into Sango's arms (sounds like a dog…lol). Shippou filled them in on what he did, played hide-and-go-seek, PS2, surfed the web, and went to the bathroom four times. She giggled. She loved Shippou to death.

"I'm hungry." Shippou said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Wait here." She said as she ran out of the room. She came back in pulling back with her mom.

"You guys think I am a good cook, wait till you try my mom's cooking!" She said proudly. Keiko blushed.

"No honey I'm not THAT good…" her mother said.

"Yeah right" Kagome said.

About 30 min. later

A plate was in front of each chair filled with sushi. To the right was a saucer and in it was a rectangular hunk of tofu wrapped in seaweed. On the left there was a bowl of white rice mixed with bits of egg. In the center of the table was a huge platter of Nikujaga (dish consisting of meat and potatoes). In front of Inuyasha's plate there was a bowl of ramen.

"Mom, this is amazing! You're so awesome!" Kagome said happily as she sat down on her knees. Dinner was done eventually, everyone lying back with full tummies.

"That was really good Keiko!" Shippou said lying on Inuyasha's stomach.

"Mmmmmhhhmmm" everyone answered.

"So does anyone want to show me their outfits?" She said glancing at the clock. 10:56, time for bed. They really needed their sleep for tomorrow. Everyone looked at her.

"Mom, Ya know, I'm really tired. I'm going to go change into my pajama's." Kagome said heaving her self off the floor.

"Sorry Keiko, me too." Miroku said as he pulled Sango up with him.

"Good night Keiko." Shippou said jumping up on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. She smiled as she watched him run up the stairs. She turned towards Inuyasha.

"Do you want to show your mother-in-law your outfit?" She said smiling.

"If its Ok, I'm going to go to sleep mothe-WHAT?!?" He said his eyes widening.

"Oh nothing." She said giggling like a schoolgirl. Inuyasha watched her and turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She said making him stop, "would you please tell me, will my grandchildren have fuzzy ears like yours and Kagome's, or will they have a tail?" She asked. He ran up the stairs blushing. She smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room and walked in. He saw everyone crowded around the computer. He walked up and looked over Miroku's head.

"…And this is called Google, it's a search engine, so you can find almost anything on the internet…. oh hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippou said picking up a DVD case.

"Yeah Shippou?" She asked turning around in her spinning chair.

"What is this he said pulling out the CD.

"Oh that's a movie lets all watch it together!" She said happily. She took the DVD and put it in her DVD player, turned the TV on and pressed play. A blood covered man lunged a woman cornered on the floor who was as well covered in blood. There was a deafening scream. Everyone looked at the TV but it was on mute. Everyone then turned to their right and saw Shippou there on the verge of passing out.

"Uhh..sorry Shippou, I forgot that I left it on stop, so it started where I left off." Kagome said apologetically. She walked over to the case. She picked up and looked at it and then dropped it on the floor and walked back to them.

_Of COURSE he picks up __Bloody Horror_ Kagome thought to her self (AN: I just made up the name)

"Hey Shippou, you should be getting to bed now, its very late for a boy of your age." She said glancing at the clock. 11:27.

"Y…Y…Yeah…I…I'll b…be going now." He said shaken and stumbling out of the room.

She smiled at him then turned around and pressed the MENU button and pressed play as everyone made themselves comfy as possible on her bed.

It was half way into the movie and Sango…well lets say almost had all the shit scared out of her…(ok not literally…that's gross) She was clinging on to poor Miroku for dear life as she buried her face into his shoulder keeping one eye glued to the TV. Besides her fingernails digging into his right arm, he was good with everything. He just sat there watching the movie with a big dumb grin on his face. Kagome glimpsed at the two and smiled. She nudged Inuyasha who was half awake and nodded to the pair. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. The girl was running thru an empty house with blood pouring out of a cut on her fore head practically blinding her vision. Inuyasha put a protective arm around her and held her close to him. Now she was leaning on his side comfortably. Soon the movie was over. Sango was asleep in Miroku's arms. It was now about one in the morning. Everyone was tired. They just laid where they were. Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest room instead of sharing one, he wanted his own. He laid Kagome on the bed. She instantly curled up in a ball. He pulled off his shirt and picked her up again once more and pulled her under the covers and laid there with her. Her back to his chest (does anyone know what that's called I know there is a name) Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the familiar touch of flesh up against her skin. Inuyasha heard her breathing become quicker. He knew she had wakened up. He put his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled as he began to rub her ears gently. She began to purr.

"Good night" Inuyasha said.

"Nighhhhhtttt…." She said as she was overcome by sleep.

A dark figure of a woman was quietly creeping down the hall. She peeked into the room and smiled.

"My little Kagome is growing up…" Keiko said quietly as she walked back to her room.

Kagome woke up and opened her eyes slowly but them quickly closed them again. It was bright. The curtains were open all the way. She walked outside onto the small balcony. She inhaled the breeze going by deeply. It wasn't going to rain today. Perfect. Then she heard a loud whistle. It was a guy about her age waving up to her.

"Hey sexy! Do you wear that everyday?" the guy asked. She looked at him for a moment. Then down at herself. She shrieked. Where had her clothes gone? She had only a bra and underwear on. She ran back inside and closed the curtains. Thank the gods that she hadn't known who that was OR seen her ears. Still facing the curtains she shrank to the floor.

"Well I liked the show when you were standing out there…" Inuyasha said. Kagome quickly turned around startled. "But now I think it just got better, I like this view." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha! Where are my clothes?" She asked. He smirked and held up a clawed finger. On it hung her top and jeans.

She sighed as she went over and sat on the bed. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was exactly 10 A.M. She grabbed a hairbrush and sat behind Inuyasha.

"You've never had your hair brushed have you?" She asked him.

"No" He said.

She began to run the brush through his long silver hair. It wasn't as tangled as she thought it might be. It had a knot here and there but nothing that bad. She started at the bottom and worked her way up. She saw that he a soft spot in the middle of his shoulder blades that made him shiver every time she ran the brush over it. Soon his hair was done and it was soft and shining.

"There all done! Did you like it?" She asked

"Mmmmmhhhmmm" He answered. Then he took the brush from her and turned her around sitting her in his lap. He did exactly what she did. He started at the bottom and worked his way to the top. Every once in awhile he would stop and rub her ears, which made her back arch. After they were done she got into her clothes and walked downstairs and began to take out some pots and pans.

"Inuyasha do you want to help make breakfast?" she asked taking eggs out of the fridgerator (I'm just going to make them make American food, ok?)

"Sure." He said as he walked up to counter and picked up an egg.

"Just crack them over that pan she said as she pointed to a pan as she turned the stove to number 7. He sniffed the egg and then took a claw and slice the egg open.

"I guess that works too." She said.

She began to mix batter for pancakes in a bowl adding a few blueberries. Kagome instructed him to put sausages on another pan and turn it to number 8. He put the sausages on and observed that they sizzled. After awhile all the food was torturing him, mostly the sausage. It must have done the same to Shippou because he came down sniffing the air.

"Are you making breakfast mommy?" he asked.

"Yes, and so is Inuyasha, but your going to have something different than fish this morning." She said.

Soon Sango and Miroku came walking down the stairs. They looked horrible.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"I had so many nightmares…" Sango said. She looked shaken. Kagome wished she had told Sango that nothing in the movie was real. Miroku had purple marks under his eyes.

"She kept whimpering all during the night. I couldn't sleep." Miroku said looking like he was about to fall asleep standing.

"Well, it's about another 15 minutes until breakfast. Why don't you two rest?" Kagome said. They trudged back up stairs. There was a loud THUMP.

"Miroku didn't make it back." Inuyasha said stirring the eggs.

"I know." Kagome said flipping a pancake.

**Sorry for the short chappie………………..ok it wasn't that short and I know nothing really happened. This story is coming to an end, its not ending with a prom…that would be kind of boring. Remember? Naraku with the tainted jewel shard? Bwa ha ha ha! I am evil! Wait till you see what he does! Bwa ha ha- blah, you already heard that. Hey, I also need some constructive criticism if you guys have any ideas how I could improve it or something like more detail (that was an example) or something like that. Nothing mean though! Thank you! Oh, I have an estimated over 5,000 different readers…if each one of you posted just ONE review…you know that would give me 5,000 reviews! So people please review! Thanks to all those who have been! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Everyone had now eaten and some time had passed. The prom was at 6:00 that afternoon and it was now 3:00. Inuyasha got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked upstairs to Kagome's room. He opened the closet and took out his Tetsuiga. He unsheathed it and watched. It didn't transform. He sighed. It really was the night of the new moon. So he would have to go to the prom as a human. He already felt weak. He walked back downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He saw a sign at the bottom that said MTV. He shrugged and continued to watch. He found a liking to a couple of groups called Fall Out Boy, Nickleback, Akon, and Good Charlotte.

By then Miroku was next to him awake and refreshed. Miroku really like the Justin Timberlake music videos (considering they were slightly perverted and the names). Inuyasha thought he was about to barf. Then the TV went black.

"Hey guys, we all need to take showers. We probably smell kind of bad." Kagome said holding a second remote.

"Sango and I will go in the upstairs ones. You guys can wait your turns." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand.

"I'll go in my bathroom, you take the other one. I need to show you how to lock the door as well because Miroku is in the house." Kagome said. Both girls laughed. About an hour later both girls were out.

"You guys can use the showers!" Kagome yelled down the stairs in a dark rich green towel. Inuyasha turned to his left and saw Miroku staring. Inuyasha pushed him to the ground blocking his view. Sango appeared next to her in a burgundy towel.

"Hurry up guys! Its 4:40, we need to leave at 5:30 in order to get there on time." Sango yelled.

The guys entered their (different) bathrooms and were blinded in a cloud of fog.

"What in the fucking hell did you do Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled from the other room.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled

"Sit!" She said again, "there is a ten year old (yes he is NOW ten) in the house, don't use that language here." Kagome said sternly. He growled as he peeled himself off the floor. He opened the door to get the fog out and opened the window. In a few moments he could see the sink, toilet, and tub. He took his shower in about ten minutes and got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out and grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom again. Later he walked back out and stood in front of Kagome

"How do I look?" He asked. She turned around from doing her makeup and stared at him. She began to giggle. His hair was dripping wet. She grabbed a towel and began to work on drying his thick silvery hair. She then grabbed a hair dryer and dried it. She stood back and inspected her work. She fell to the floor howling in laughter. He looked at her then frowned. He saw an Inuyasha in the mirror with a great big puffball atop his head. She got back up holding her aching side and began to brush his hair for a second time that day. His hair fell into place and was soft. She took a sniff of his hair. It still smelt like forest. It made her feel like home. Suddenly his hair began to turn a dark gray colour. She felt him pulsing. She turned outside. It was beginning to get dark. It was 5:20 P.M. (does it even get dark at 5:20?) She turned back to Inuyasha and faced his gray washed out eyes. His hair was now black. She continued to brush his hair and then found Sango and brushed her hair too. Kagome did Sango's makeup for her and then Sango helped Kagome cover her moon and slightly curl her hair at the ends. The girls pushed both guys out of the room and got changed. They came out and Inuyasha helped Kagome pin down her ears with bobby pins.

They all stood in front of Kagome's mirror Miroku holding Sango's hand and Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

Sango glanced at the clock. It was 5:35.

"KAGOME! We'll be late!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the room with Miroku walking casually behind. Inuyasha rested his chin on the crook of her neck.

"You ready for this? You haven't seen anyone in a long time." He asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so." She said tilting her head to the side lying it on Inuyasha's head.

"Are you two love birds coming?" Keiko's voice said embarrassingly interrupting their moment (not before she had taken a digital picture).

"Yeah lets go." Kagome said as she hurried down the stairs.

They met Sango downstairs with a long jacket that reached to about her knees, hardly covering her dress. Kagome grabbed a black leather jacket as they headed out.

"Mom! Hurry! We're going to be late!" Kagome yelled from out the window.

"Not if I can help it!" Keiko said sitting in the truck and turning the key. The engine roared to life as she revved up the engine.

"I'm not going to let my daughter miss her first prom. The same for your friends." Keiko said a glare of determination in her eyes.

Kagome stared at her mother horrified.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She's going to kill us all!_

Keiko swerved into the street flying thru the intersection on a yellow light and cutting thru all three lanes in the highway. Kagome was looking out the window watching the stares of the people they were passing. She covered her face and turned around to see her friends. They were all pale and clutching the seats for dear life. Sango, in the middle of the two, was shaking so hard that she was shaking Inuyasha to her right. Kagome heard blares of car horns in the distance as Keiko swerved into the left lane(passing lane). They then came to a light.

_Oh god a red light. _Kagome thought

She put down her window and watched the people slow down next to them. The man in a car next to them started screaming at her. She put up her window and closed her eyes. This was so terribly embarrassing. She felt the car jolt forward. A green light. The road turned into a one laned street. She read the street signs quickly passing by. She recognized the names.

"Mom! These are the streets to my school! Slow down!!!!" She yelled.

"I will when I need to!" Her mother said. Kagome could see the school in the distance around a corner.

"SLOW DO-" Kagome yelled one final time. There was a screech of breaks. The car rounded the corner at the speed of 30 MPH like the sign at the corner had said to do.

_My mother has gone crazy. I know she has. I know she has. _

She then saw crowds of people gathered at the doors. The clock on below the CD player said 5:58. They barely made it. Keiko pulled up next to the school and Kagome and her friends stepped out.

"Take a deep breath, the (death) ride is over." Kagome said trying to get everyone unshaken.

"This is my school." She said as everyone turned to face the gi-normas building.

Kagome walked up to the back of the crowd and waited. People started to turn around and stare. Then she heard something that she had dreaded over for so long. _Whispers_. People were whispering about her. She could here her name being mentioned by it seemed almost everyone standing there on the summer's night.

Back at the house the one window in Kagome's bathroom still hung open. Welcoming any stranger into the house.

**Ok, I can understand your confusement. Thanks for telling me about that, ****xXbeautifullyshatteredXx, Ya, if anything weird happens, ignore it. Like for instance, that one time today where it said chapter 35, and then it said it didn't exist, yeah, I had to delete it because accidentally posted the same chappie twice. Lol. That's just me for Ya. So did you like the ending to this chappie? I did! **


	36. Chapter 36

Important! Ok…the ending to chapter 35 is that she had pretty much disappeared for a long time. She gets back and people start to whisper about her and she didn't want that. Also, the window in Kagome's bathroom, remember when Inuyasha had to et all the steam from her shower out of the bathroom? He opened a window and forgot to shut it.

Chapter 36 

More and more people began to turn around and more and more people began to talk about her.

"Is that Kagome?"

"Higirashi?"

"It couldn't be…"

"She just vanished and now she's back!"

"Who are those guys next to her?"

"The guy with long black hair is hot…"

"She's a drop out…"

The last comment pierced her heart. A drop out? Kagome Higirashi a drop out?

"Attention! Can I please have everybody's attention? The prom has now officially started!" said the principle. A cheer rose and the crowd began to walk into the school.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sango asked seeing a small tear creep down Kagome's face.

"Yeah -sniffle- I'll be fine." She said quickly wiping it away.

"Its because everyone is talking about you huh?" Miroku said as he appeared next to her.

"Guys, don't worry about me, lets go have some fun!" Kagome said as she latched hands with Sango who then grabbed onto Miroku.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm back!" Keiko yelled hanging up her jacket on a chair and throwing the keys on the couch.

"Is anyone home?" She yelled again, "So, you guys are playing a game?"

"Father, Souta, Shippou…" She yelled. She heard a shuffle in the kitchen.

"Buyo? Kirara?" She asked as she pushed open the door. She was met by two menacing red eyes. She screamed, then was enveloped by darkness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the group approached the doors, they could hear the music blasting out and the vibrations on the ground. This was going to be big. Finally, they were in front of two big glass doors.

"I guess things have changed while I was gone." She said to herself as they entered. They were almost immediately blown away by the blasting music. Kagome fell to the ground holding the top of her head.

"Kagome! What's wrong!?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped to the ground helping her up.

"The…Music. Its…too loud!" She said still holding the top of her head. Then it hit him. She had dog-ears. She was so much more sensitive to loud things.

"Kagome, are you ok?!" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." she said as she began to stand up, "I just need to get used to it." She said as she began walking to the dance floor.

"Come on guys, I see my friends." She said as she walked through the floor to where Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were sitting with their dates.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said smiling.

"Hi Kago-" They stopped in mid-sentence…

"MIROKU!" the three girls squealed as they ran over to Miroku and hugged him. All three of Kagome's friend's dates glared at him. Miroku laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"Hi, I'm Miroku." He said extending his other hand.

"We kind of figured that out all ready." The one in the middle said with light brown hair.

"Oh yes." Eri said, "This is Kazuki." She said locking arms with the light brown haired one.

"This is Daiki" Yuka said

"Kiyoshi" Ayumi said.

"I'm Sango, nice to meet you." She said nodding her head.

"That's Inuyasha, Kagome's bad boy boyfriend." Eri whispered to all three boys. Kagome turned red at this.

"What is up with you three stupid girls and that name?!" he yelled.

"Its only because its true!" Yuka yelled.

"How am I bad?!" He screamed.

"Guys…get along now." Kagome said not wanting a Third World War.

"Ok, lets get this party started!" the DJ yelled into the microphone. A cheer went up. Then the 'Cha Cha Slide' (by Mr. C[Love that song!) began to play. Everyone got lined up in rows.

"Come on Inuyasha! Lets go dance!" Kagome gripping his hand and pulling him towards the crowd.

"I don't know how to dance." He said

"Don't worry just use your ears and watch me!" She said now yanking him from his spot. She walked over to the crowd and placed him in the line next to her.

"(song) Now everybody clap your hands!" Kagome began to clap her hands. Inuyasha followed.

"(song) Left foot 3 stomps!"

"Looks like they're having a lot of fun…" Sango said watching Inuyasha and Kagome, "Come on Miroku!" She said also pulling him into the crowd next to Kagome. Then all 4 of them had gotten the hang of it and were now pro's. Then the song ended and the next song began to play. They walked off the dance floor.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Sango exclaimed.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"And what about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh…it was ok." Inuyasha stated boredly. He wasn't about to tell ANYONE that it was heck of a lot of fun.

"Does anyone want to get drinks or something?" Kagome asked, "Sango? Miroku….Where did they go?" Kagome asked looking around. She spotted them on the dance floor dancing like there was no tomorrow. She laughed to herself.

"Come on Inuyasha, you need to try more modern foods." She said as he was once again dragged off. They came to a table lined wish dishes of food all the way down to the very end. Kagome grabbed a brownie and handed it to him. He stared at it and sniffed it people began to look and stare.

"Inuyasha, don't sniff your food, that's strange in the modern times." She hissed. He looked around and threw the brownie in his mouth and swallowed.

"Mmmmm…good." He said. They went down the line trying more brownies, cookies, chocolate (I am officially torturing myself lol), and they picked up chopsticks and tried more sushi. Soon they saw Miroku and Sango following right behind them. Soon they were so full they had to sit down. The chairs were lined up around one side of the room. There were only two seats left. Inuyasha walked over with Miroku and sat down. The girls just stood next to them and pouted. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and smirked, Miroku returned it and they nodded at each at other. They leaned forward and wrapped there arms around there girlfriends and pulled them in their lap. Both girls gave out a small shriek as they were pulled backwards. Her friends began to giggle.

"So, does anyone want to play spin the bottle?" Yuka asked.

"WHAT?! This is a prom! Not a sleep over." Kagome said.

"So who cares, I don't want to just dance here, we need to spice things up!" Eri said. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Just run the rules by me again." She said looking at a clueless Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"Ok, well, you spin a bottle and everyone gets a turn. Like Sango, if you spin the bottle and it lands on….Miroku then you have to kiss him. Got it?" Eri asked. Everyone nodded.

"I like this game already!" Miroku said. Sango blushed.

"Ok let's start!" Ayumi said. She got a bottle and put it on the ground.

"Ummm…Kazuki, you go first." Eri said.

"Whatever." He said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Ayumi. Ayumi blushed. His eyes narrowed as he pecked her on the lips. Kiyoshi gave him a death glare. Next it was Ayumi's turn. The bottle pointed towards Kiyoshi. She sighed in relief. After her turn Kiyoshi spun, of all people, it landed on Inuyasha. Both guys widened in astonishment. Daiki pulled his cell phone out of his pocket so it was barely noticeable. This picture would so go on the Internet.

"I will NOT kiss this idiot!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up from his chair making Kagome land on the floor on her butt.

"Ow…" She said as she rubbed her butt.

"Same here!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Fine, no guys kissing guys or girls kissing girls…" Eri said in disappointment. She wanted to see this. Daiki sighed as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Inuyasha just spin." Kagome said as she sat down in his lap.

"Keh." He said as he reached down and spun it. It began to slow down and eventually stopped. It was pointing straight at Kagome. She blushed and smiled. He turned her around and kissed her. Miroku whistled. Kagome pulled away mortified. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome spun it. It landed on Eri. Eri spun it without a kiss (not like she wanted it or anything). It landed on Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to protest but Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth. He growled. Kagome moved off his lap and turned around, she really didn't want to watch. She heard Eri get up, she turned around, she couldn't help it. Eri began to walk seductively towards him. She watched in horror as she bent over in front of him. She saw Kazuki's knuckles turn white as he clutched his hands into fists. She moved her face towards his as he pulled his face. Then she darted forward. Kagome her mouth to yell for her to stop. Then Eri stopped suddenly and pecked him on the cheek. Kagome fell over anime style. Kazuki glared at Inuyasha as he returned the glare.

"Guys, lets stop here…ok?" Kagome asked as she looked around seeing a crowd gathering.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth as he still stared at Kazuki.

Eventually the dance was nearing its end. Kagome was disappointed, they Inuyasha and her didn't dance together that much.

"Ok this is guys! The second to last song tonight!" the DJ yelled into his Microphone. He put on a song, Kagome smiled. It was _Eternal Snow, _a beautiful slow song. She reached for Inuyasha's hand, but it wasn't there, instead…Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Inuyasha, just follow my steps-" Kagome said but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out." He said as he smirked at her. She gave a nervous smile, she wasn't sure. She began to sway and step to the music. She smiled, he was dancing wonderfully, she began to go a little faster. It was about half into the song that Inuyasha began to whisper to her.

"Kagome?" he whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" She asked him taking in the moment.

"Kikyou…" he started, her body tensed at the name that had brought her so much pain in the past, "You know the day I passed out after you fought Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah…" She said.

"Well, I didn't just pass out." He said.

"What are you talking about?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Kikyou, she knocked me out using the last bit of her strength…To tell me good bye." He said sadness filling his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Kagome…" He started, "Kikyou's soul is finally at peace." He said smiling a warm smile. Kagome's eyes widened. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha began to get concerned. Then she smiled.

"I'm happy, now she can live as a free spirit and not be trapped in a fake body. Her soul is now free." She said letting the tears stream down her face. She laid her head on his chest as they both swayed to the music. She heard people whispering.

"Higirashi?"

"Are you serious?"

"Your right!"

"She looks so pretty."

"I'm glad she's back!" She heard someone say. She smiled. She lifted her head and began to dance as well as she could. Inuyasha twirled her as her dress flew around catching everyone's attention. Then the song ended. Everyone clapped. Kagome looked around She was at the center of the dance floor, everyone else was off and watching. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and they entwined their fingers as they walked off the dance floor. Someone was watching them from the back as he glared at Inuyasha. Then his eyes widened as the sight of Kagome's tears.

"Wow Kagome that was great!" Eri said.

"Really? Thanks!"

Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Kagome Higirashi?" Said a strangely familiar voice. She turned around and gasped.

**Ok sorry for the wait, I was busy. To apologize…I made this chappie extra long with a cliffy. Lol. Don't cha just love me? Hahaha **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kagome turned around.

"Oh, hello Hojo!" Kagome said giving a nervous smile. Inuyasha gave an audible growl. Hojo glanced at him not knowing who he was.

"I am guessing this is someone you know?" He asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend." Kagome said holding on to his arm.

"Y-your boyfriend?" Hojo asked amazed.

"Yes, Inuyasha." She said. Hojo's eye's narrowed as he glared at Inuyasha. He had heard that name before, mentioned so many times by Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. What had they called him?

_Oh yes, her 'Bad Boy Boyfriend', the delinquent. _

"Hojo are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh yes Kagome I am, you do not have to worry about me." he said straightening out his red tie.

"Feh, whatever Hobo." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"_Hojo_" Kagome hissed.

"Feh." Inuyasha said (what a surprise).

"This is the last dance of the night!!!" The DJ yelled into his microphone, "But there is a catch! Now, everyone switch dance partners!" The DJ said. The group looked at each other (Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome) Everyone hesitated, then moved to each other. Inuyasha walked to Sango's side, but as Miroku was walking to Kagome, she was yanked onto the floor. The song began. A girl in a blue dress and blonde hair with brown streaks in pigtails walked over to Miroku.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked watching the floor as her face turned red.

"I wouldn't be more happy to." He said politely taking the girls waist as he walked her onto the dance floor.

Kagome turned around and saw a hand gripping her wrist. She followed the wrist up to see Hojo's face.

"Can I have this dance?" Hojo asked as he stopped in the middle of the dance floor. All the girls watched jealously.

"As you might be able to see, I am the most dated guy in the whole school." He said holding his head high as if he were actually impressing someone.

_And you became a jerk in the process?_ She thought, _He has changed, where is the old nice…paranoid…Hobo…errr..HOJO I used to know?_ She thought looking at him.

"I was worried while you were gone where you had gone off to…" Hojo said.

"Oh, I was out of town." She said.

"Really?" Hojo asked, "because I thought that '_Boyfriend'_ you have had carried you away and raped you or something." He said spitting out the word 'boyfriend'. She looked at him astonished.

"Kagome," he started, "dump that delinquent, be my girl. I am better than him. I have dated over 50 girls in this school. They all have said I was charming." He said as he scooted uncomfortably close to her.

Kagome stepped back.

"I am DISGUSTED!," She said throwing down his hands off her waist, "Who knows where those hands have been, having 50 girlfriends and all! Or are you going out with 50 right now?" She said her voice rising making sure EVERYONE heard, "Or have you dumped them? Why would I want to go out with you?" She screamed. Inuyasha looked over. "How will I know you won't dump _me _as well?!" She screamed. Hojo stood there his hands in front of him protectively.

"How?" She asked her voice dropping barley above a whisper, "How have you changed so much? Where is the old caring Hojo I use to know?" She asked as she quieted down tears leaking from her eyes cascading down her cheeks. He dropped his hands and looked at her in deep thought. Then…she slapped him across the face. The sudden blow across his face knocked him down onto the ground. He sat there bewildered as Kagome ran out of the room and down the hallway. Then a girl with dark brown eyes and hair approached him. She had on a red dress that reached her knees. Everyone cleared away as she walked up to him and knelt down beside him. She cupped his cheek with her eyes filled with sympathy. He leaned his cheek into her soft firm hand. Then she removed it He closed his eyes as the warmth left his cheek instantly missing it. Then there was a severe stinging pain on the same cheek Kagome had slapped him. His eyes shot open as he stared at the girl who had her hand still in position. She looked absolutely _pissed_.

"How dare you hurt Kagome like that!" She said as she stood up and stomped away.

_What just happened?! _He thought as people turned away.

"What has happened to me?" He asked himself

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after as she ran out of the room after her after witnessing her slap Hojo. Knowing her demonic powers, that must have hurt. He was walking down the hall yelling her name.

"Kagome! Where are yo-" He said stopping in mid-sentence. He heard a sniffle. He followed them until he saw Kagome leaning up against a wall crying into her knees.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked. Stupid question. Would she be crying if she was ok?

"What did he say to you?" He tried again sitting down next to her. He was staring intently at a trophy case on the wall. Especially at the track section.

"Awful things about you Inuyasha." She said turning her head to the side watching him.

"Oh. Then why are you upset?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes.

"Because, you are so special to me, I love you, it hurts me when someone says bad things about you. I feel connected to you. I feel your pain, your feelings, and mind. So, I feel they are insulting me at the same time." She said sniffling.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything about me, or you. Think of all the things that he doesn't know about you." He said as he lifted her up and sat her down in his lap. He cradled her in his lap as he rocked back and forth. They sat there for a few moments.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said interrupting the silence.

"Hmmm?" He asked

"I've thought of 7 so far…7 things that he doesn't know about me." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha chuckled. He kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to go back?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, lets go back." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up holding her bridal style. She giggled as he acted like he was posing for a camera. He walked up to the dance floor and set her down. Everyone was gone except for Sango, Miroku,….and Hojo.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kagome walked up to Sango and Miroku.

"Shall we be going?" She asked ignoring Hojo.

"Yes, I suppose we should…" Miroku said getting up.

"Wait!…" Hojo yelled as the four began to walk away. Everyone slowly turned as Hojo made his way up to them.

"Umm… I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I…I" He stammered watching his feet. Kagome quirked an eyebrow. What was with the sudden change?

"Maybe to make it up to you Kagome I could drive you home?" Hojo asked.

"HEY! You boys get away from there!!!" The principal yelled. Three boys were gathered around the punch. They ran out of the buildings snickering holding something in there hands. Then Kagome realized she was very thirsty.

_Punch….yummy…_She thought.

"So?" Hojo asked looking hopefully at her. He really meant he was sorry she could tell. This was the old Hojo she used to know. She smiled.

"Thank you and yes." She said.

"So do you want to go now?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I just need to get a drink." Kagome said as she walked over to the punch. She grabbed a cup and poured herself punch and gulped half of it down in one swallow. There was something strange about it. She saw a crumpled up tag on the ground that had the same smell. Then suddenly it seemed that time slowed down some as she picked up the tag and brought it close to her face. She read the big white words against the green tag. 'VODKA'. She dropped the tag as she fell back against the table behind her. She was very dizzy now. She saw Inuyasha running to her from three different directions. She slid to the floor and sat there reaching out her hand to one of the Inuyashas. Hojo picked up the tag as he read it. He gasped as he came next to her side.

"How much of it did she drink?" he asked. Miroku looked at the empty cup.

"All of it." He said. Inuyasha picked up the cup and took a deep whiff. He poured some for himself and drank some of it. He passed it to Sango and Miroku who also drank some. It tasted bitter to their tongues.

"Why is it taking such quick effect? That is so strange…" Hojo said trailing off not seeing the three also try it for themselves.

_She's a demon, She's a lot more sensitive to these things._ Inuyasha thought helping her up. She was now sleeping her ears began to now come up. By all the dancing the bobby pins had loosened and her relaxing ears were pulling against the pins. Inuyasha quickly picked her up bridal style.

"I can take you all to here house." Hojo volunteered fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Thank you we would deeply appreciate that." Miroku said stepping forward.

"Lets go then." He said walking out the door. He led them to a shiny red convertible as they all hopped in. he sped down the highway, thankfully not as fast (or crazily) as Keiko had. Inuyasha was sitting in the backseat clutching on to Kagome as Sango was in the back with him trying to calm him down. Miroku sat silently in the front as he saw trees fly by.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, it will wear off. Like a spell," Hojo said. Inuyasha growled. Spells weren't good. "She will be fine by tomorrow morning, besides having a KILLER headache." He said chuckling. Inuyasha glared at him. Why is he laughing? He pulled into the driveway as Inuyasha got out. He could feel the alcohol taking effect. His knees began to wobble. Miroku stumbled out with Sango behind him. Hojo left giving a small wave. Inuyasha began to trudge to the closest source of shelter. The well house. He heard a loud thump as Miroku and Sango fell to the ground. Inuyasha dragged Miroku and Sango behind him as he walked into the well house. He slumped to the floor next to Kagome who's fuzzy ears were sticking up. He dug his face into her hair as he drifted off to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The morning to come…(Tomorrow morning)…Kagome will suffer inconceivably" a silhouette said starring at three dead bodies.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Kagome awoke and sat up. She was only half way before pain shot up to her head. Her hand reached up and cradled her head as she groaned. She heard something stir behind her. She spun around only to have the pain become worse. It was Inuyasha. His hair was still jet-black. It must be early in the morning. She looked around taking in the features of the room around her. The well house. How had she gotten here? She stepped around a sleeping pair, Sango and Miroku and slid the well house doors. The sky was a dark blue colour mixed with a luscious purple. It was right before sunrise. Her head was becoming more painful with every step. She walked towards the house slowly.

"I need Headache medicine…" She said holding her head with one hand. She reached the door and stopped. There was a strange scent…one that wasn't familiar to her. Maybe there were guests over? She quietly slid the doors to the side. She gasped. Her heart stopped. Everything stopped. Her breathing became shallow and came in gasps. Tears began to slip down her face. There was her brother, grandfather, and mother lying on the floor, dead. She could smell it. She dropped down to her knees and hugged each one. Her tears landed on their petrified faces. She hugged her mother who's eyes were still wide open. Kagome cried on her letting tears fall down on the dead woman's cheek. What had happened to them?

"They are all poisoned with miasma." A malicious voice answered reading her thoughts. Kagome rose face to face with Naraku. He was hovering over the dead bodies of her what used to be remaining family.

"Pity isn't it?" He said picking up Souta with his powers levitating him even with his chest. "Dieing such a quick pointless death." He said stoking Souta's cheek with one of his clawed fingers drawing blood.

"Don't touch him…" Kagome said bowing her head letting tears fall to the wooden floor beneath her.

"Why should I follow the orders of a pathetic _Mekyoi_? You're even worse than that disgraceful half-breed. Stooping so close to a demon like that only to be falling at their feet." He said stepping closer to her. Kagome didn't care. She couldn't hear him anyway. She felt her blood rushing and her heart pounding in her ears. She began to pulse. Her human side, only had ¼ in charge of her was screaming at her to stop.

**STOP! This won't solve anything! **Screamed her human side

_**O yes it will**_ said her demon blood pulsating throughout her body,

_**He deserves to die…**_ Kagome was now only listening to her demon blood. Her hair caught afire in streaks and her claws and fangs elongated. She looked up into his red eyes. He was taken back by the eerie white/blue eyes that stared back into his. She lunged at him and swung her claws with fire trailing after them. He quickly dodged them as she drew back her lips baring her fangs and began to snarl. He threw a tentacle into her stomach and pulled it back out. It sent her flying into the wall as she quietly slipped down it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's going on?" Souta said quietly as he sat up wiping of the wetness from his face and the blood.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha woke up. It was getting brighter. He could see light seeping through the cracks of the door. He walked out side and climbed on the roof of the well house still in his human form. Unable to smell blood, fire, or Naraku.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That didn't take much…Stupid Mekyoi." He murmured watching a puddle of blood for around her. Her finger twitched. She looked up at Naraku; everything was white except for the demon. She kept her eyes locked on her target as she rose to her feet letting the dark red blood drip down her arms and legs.

Well here ya go! A present for you guys for Thanksgiving. I'm pretty sure…the next chapter will be the last. So this is the last problem for our friends in the actually never ending adventure...lol. Look forward to it! I'm going to try to update quicker on this last chappie. I'm trying to get over 150 reviews before I finish the story up. I would really like I! Thank you!


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok…well. Now as most know this is the last chappie…(if you don't, start reading the top and bottom of the screen). First I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers. For all those who have reviewed I have a small present…I will say your name!**

**Example- **

**Inuxkag66-1 (review) ok? Sorry if I spell your name wrong, or don't leave a space or so on…I was trying to do this in a hurry...oh yes, the reason it took so long to update was because I was grounded for a week and we have been working on a float (for the Christmas parade). Don't believe me? Ask my friend, TerrraBB4eva…I told her at school. **

**Serenity digo17-2**

**Lavizzy-1**

**. Celinestyr.Emphamra.Evanes…-1----- took me awhile to write down your name**

**Kagome126-1**

**Taeniaea-4**

**Kittyb78-1**

**Enjiru-1**

**TerraBB4eva-6------ hi what's up…I haven't talked to you for…#looks at watch# 4 hours**

**Ichiyasha-2----- I had fun saying your name countless times...lol **

**AnimeLover00000001-2**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose-6**

**Fox345-1**

**Super-girl-3000-1**

**Inuyasha freak826221-1 ------…I think those are the numbers in your username… **

**Major Lynette- 1 -----still trying to figure out how to pronounce your name (Lie-net)?**

**Inu and kagparasiemprejunto…-1 -----I'm pretty sure there is more to your username but that's what it said on the review page**

**? -3**

**LiLo- 1**

**Avaira-1 your username sounds pretty (even though I do not know how to say it lol) **

**Taylor-1**

**Inuaiko-1**

**Pheonix-sain-1 -----I do not know what is up with the 'sain' thing but ok (look at Sanna-sain)**

**Sanna-sain- 1 -------I do not know what is up with the 'sain' thing but ok (look at Pheonix-sain)**

**a-apple-2**

**MULAN-IFUWEREGAY-1 ------what is up with your username? Lol**

**HitsugayaLover1994-2**

**Crimson wolf's tears-1 ------ I like your username**

**Kagomegal20-1**

**Inubaby262632jamieluv-1**

**Al-1**

**Kittykaybuffy-1**

**Aimeelucas10-1 ------ is there a '10' at the end of your username?**

**Tahnisha-1**

**Kikyoubasher-1 -----Love the username**

**Moontheif-1**

**Color of animation in motion-6**

**NOW…THE TOP 2 REVEIWERS……-drumroll-**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**In second place we have………….therutlesscow!!!!! With 7 reviews!!!**

**NOW! The first place goes to two fine reviewers! YES! TWO! ………..**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx and Flamingo174!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With 20 reviews each!**

**You reviewers really are amazing! Seriously, my (amazing) story lies in the hands of the reviewers. You give me ideas, tell me what you think, if I need to change something, and what you think so far. Even flames are good! They tell me what you think and if I need to correct something. Now seriously, DO NOT start flaming me just to make me happy…lol. Hey, and future readers, after this chappie this story will be completed. You can still send reviews; I check my e-mails ALL the time. Even though the story will be completed I still love to get mail!**

**-----Special Note to: xXbeautifullyshatteredXx-----------lol…a Mekyoi, is a rude way of saying ¾ demon…check chapter 27. **

**Well now I have probably enlightened you enough…**

Chapter 39

"#Sigh# it's a beautiful morning." Inuyasha said watching the orange rising sun as his hair turned to a silvery/white colour and his ears began to appear. He took in a deep breath with his sensitive nose. He stopped and took a deeper breath. He growled. It wasn't possible…was it? He flew off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the door to a living hell.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you still want to fight do you vermin?" Naraku asked. Kagome didn't respond as she began to be lifted up in the air.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said as he lifted a tentacle as it sped toward Kagome. Then it suddenly bounced off of a barrier. The Tentacle began to smoke and disintegrate.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome's eyes shot open; something had disturbed her during her recovery. She snarled and stared at him. He stayed confident on the outside, but she could sense him squirming inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I see, you're still a disgusting Mekyoi, but you have your miko powers." He said as he fingered the purified ash. Blood began to pool at the floor of her barrier. Her barrier disappeared and the blood splattered to the ground. He looked at the jewel shards around her neck, they were still pink.

"And the shard doesn't become tainted even though you have demon blood running through your veins. Its that disgusting half-breed's blood isn't it? Inuyasha's?" Naraku spat.

_Inuyasha…_Kagome pondered the name running through her head. Her mind was too clouded to think properly. It was familiar but meant nothing to her. She continued without hesitating.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She began to whisper something as she held out a hand with a ball of fire lying on it. The ball of fire began to take shape of a little fire dragon. It flew around her as she kept her intent stare on Naraku. It began to grow, slowly at first and then got so big it tore through the roof and into the second floor of her house. It stood towering of both Kagome and Naraku as it wailed its battle cry. Naraku fell to the ground holding his ears. Blood began to spill between his fingers and puddle on the floor. His eardrums had burst.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keiko's eyes shot open. There was a loud terrifying screech that had awoken her from her sleep. She looked over. She saw a man kneeling on the ground with blood under him, a girl with scary white eyes, Souta with his jaw open in awe, her father waking up, and Inuyasha standing in the front door of her destroyed home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dragon began to circle Kagome slowly, then faster and faster, until it was a swirling mass of oranges and reds.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha stood there. He had heard to cry and swung open the door. A blast of heat had rushed out of the house. Debris was lying EVERYWHERE. Most of the furniture had caught fire and was cackling and spreading quickly. The dragon had the same colour of eyes as Kagome. Kagome. She was floating off of the ground by 5 feet and had her legs spread out and her fists clenched. He could barely see her bloody body behind the fire.

"Kagome!" He yelled. She didn't hear him. He tried again.

"KAGOME!!!" He roared. Her head quickly snapped in his direction. Once again he was caught under that murderous glare.

"Kagome! Stop this!" He yelled again. She looked outraged. She brought up a clenched fist and opened it. He was sent soaring through the air backwards. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground in a slump. The wall now had a big crack going up it to the ceiling.

Naraku was now up on his feet again with blood still dripping down his face and off his chin. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku. How was it possible? He picked up a tentacle shaped like a big knife and lunged it forwards towards Kagome. The barely made it through the fiery like barrier and pierced right through her neck.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha caught his breath as his eyes widened. Blood immediately began to pour out of her neck and onto the tentacle. Her glare intensified. She jerked the tentacle out of her neck.

"Don't you EVER touch me!" She snarled. He read her lips.

"Fine, then I won't" Naraku said. He reached in the inside of his kimono and pulled out a shiny object. A shotgun.

"Went to a hunting store in your time. The paramedics should be there by now helping those two men live." He smiled. He had killed people here in her era.

He pointed it at her. She couldn't see the gun very well so took no notice of it. She began to command her dragon to stop and attack. The dragon left her and flew towards Naraku. He pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed in horror.

"Kagome? That's Kagome?! My baby?!!!" Keiko began to scream.

The dragon stopped. It was a mind-controlling demon. Dark red blood began to pour from her stomach.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome's mind froze as she was hit with a bullet. She now saw the gun that was pointed towards her. She remained in the air. She heard a faint scream. It sounded like Kagome. Kagome. The name sounded familiar. Like it belonged to someone she knew well. No, she didn't know anyone well. She was a demon. A filthy blood thirsty demon. She was going to live up to that name.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku saw her pause. He put his finger on the trigger again. He pulled it and there was another bang. Her stomach was hit again only closer to her chest. Blood began to fly from her wounds. He pulled the trigger again. He heard sobbing from the boy behind him. He smiled evilly. A new wound was made on her left arm. He aimed for her chest. He pulled the trigger.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It hit her chest and she screamed in agony. She was going to die. If he hit her again, she would die. Before that happened, he was going to die first.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A little fox kitsune entered the room wondering what all the noise was about. A single tear fell from his eye at the sight before him.

_Mommy…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He aimed for her head this time, she was going tot die now. This shot would end it. There was blood pooling at his feet. Not his blood, but _her_ blood. Even if he missed or ran out of bullets she would die anyway from the blood loss. Looks like she had cracked open her skull, bleeding wound in the neck that was practically fatal anyhow, and four bullet shots. He pulled the trigger. There was the well-known bang. Everyone watched in silence. The bullet went towards Kagome's mangled body. More specifically, the head. Inuyasha jumped up and headed towards her. Ready to die for her. Then, the bullet disappeared. Everyone looked at her. There was no fresh wound. Her hand was outstretched grasping something in her hand between two of her long claws only half of an inch away from her face. She dropped it at her feet as it sank into the puddle of blood. It was the bullet, she had caught it in mid-air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She called her dragon. It came back and began to circle her. She threw the man back against the wall. He had long silvery hair and a red haori. She was getting irritated with him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dragon was now circling her faster than before. Suddenly the dragon left her side again and made its way toward Naraku. He dropped the gun as he backed up against the wall. He tried to pick up a tentacle again. They were gone, burned by the heat. The dragon got closer to him. Then it lunged at him. He began to _melt. _The heat was too much. While the fire melted away his skin his soul was eaten away by the dragon itself. It was a pure dragon. Able to eat away and purify souls. The dragon backed away. There was nothing left. The dragon came back to Kagome and began to circle her as she lowered herself to the ground. She began to ponder…what to do with the silver-haired boy?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha stared in awe. Naraku was gone. He saw the dragon begin to circle her again. She slowly craned her neck to face him. He was the new enemy. He stared at her. She got up from his place on the ground slumped against the wall. There was a second crack now and a splatter of blood on the wall. Inuyasha limped towards her and stopped halfway. He leaned forward and positioned his feet. He took off in a flash and flew through the fiery wall. He was next to her. He noticed it wasn't so hot now next to her. He looked into her eyes. Then he walked in front of her and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He leaned his chin in the crook of her neck.

"It's me…..Inuyasha" He whispered into her ear. Then he bared his fangs and sunk them deep into her shoulder/neck.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keiko stared in bewilderment as she saw Inuyasha bite Kagome. She got up slowly and walked cautiously toward her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha yanked his fangs out and lapped up the blood. She stopped moving and squirming all at once.

"Kagome?" Keiko asked approaching the two, "Sweetie, it's me your mother. Please, calm down." She said in a gentle voice. The fire in her hair turned into a soft blue than died away. Souta walked up.

"Kagome are you ok? You need to get help right away, you're hurt really badly." Souta said sniffling. Her claws and fangs shrunk to their normal size.

"Kagome, I am very proud of you. You distinguished the demon all by your self. You are following my footsteps as a priest." Her grandfather said as he walked up.

"See, your family is fine Kagome, its time to calm down now. Ok?" Inuyasha cooed softly. Her eyes went white as the dragon surrounding Inuyasha and her wailed a second time. Not as loud as the first, but this wasn't a battle cry. It was a song. It flew straight through the ceiling and climbed into the sky. There it sang its song and dissipated letting the song echo through the sky. Kagome's body began to float again as her eyes still were white and staring into nothingness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha. She knew that name; it was very dear to her. That person, was he one she loved so very much. She smiled and closed her eyes remembering those wonderful times she had shared with Inuyasha, the silver-haired boy as her body began to heal itself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone watched silently. Then there was a noise behind them. They turned to see the almost complete jewel come rolling towards them. They parted and the jewel rolled past them. The blood began to disappear and the bullet was gone. The house was suddenly back to normal. Everything was just an illusion. Even the two cracks and blood stain were gone. Inuyasha felt the back of his head, he was healed. Souta felt his cheek, the cut was gone. Not only Kagome's powers were healing Kagome, but everyone else in the house. The jewel leveled at Kagome's chest. The two shards in the bottle shattered the bottle and connected with the jewel. The jewel floated towards Inuyasha. He gently took it and tucked it away in his haori. The blood on her body was gone. Four bullets fell to the ground with a clink then vanished. The back of her head looked fine and her neck was fixed. There was only one scar, the one shaped like two fangs in the soft spot between her shoulder and neck.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She felt something tingling in the crook of her neck. She knew. Inuyasha had bitten her. But why?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was lowered to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly. Sweet chocolate-brown eyes were revealed.

"Is everyone ok?" Kagome asked looking over everyone of them.

"Kagome is just back to normal, worrying about others before herself." Souta said.

"MOMMY!" Shippou said as he flew into Kagome sobbing loudly, "Please don't do that again, it was scary!" Shippou said sobbing even more and trembling violently.

"Yes, I agree, please Kagome, don't do that again. I didn't know that…well that had lived inside of you this whole time. It is very terrifying seeing your daughter shot." Keiko said. Kagome grunted.

"I'm sorry everybody." She said quietly.

"Hey, its ok, Naraku is dead." Inuyasha said. Then the front door swung open.

"What's going on? I sense a very strong demonic aura in this house!" Miroku said pulling the beads off of his arm of his cursed hand with Sango right behind him.

"Miroku," Kagome said softly, "look at your hand."

"I can't, or else I'll be sucked into my wind tunn-" Miroku said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"You stupid monk." He said as he pried open Miroku's hand. Everyone looked. It was a plain normal hand.

"How can this be?!" He said not believing what he saw.

"Kagome defeated Naraku." Shippou said drying his tears.

"She WHAT?!" Sango said not believing what she heard.

"Well it was earlier this morning I woke up to go in the house…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow" was all Sango could say. Kirara, who was perched on her shoulder mewed in agreement.

"I don't believe it." Miroku said.

"Hey, we should be getting back, we need to tell Keade." Inuyasha said. Everyone said his or her good byes and left. They jumped through the well and walked into Keade's village. They walked through the door calling her name.

"Well, ye are just in time for lunch." Keade said setting down bowls in front of them.

"You won't believe what we did in Kagome's time!" Shippou said.

"Ye went to Kagome's time?" She said almost dropping a bowl of soup.

"Yeah! And She defeated Naraku!" Shippou said. Keade looked like she had seen a ghost. She looked over at Kagome, but she was gone along with Inuyasha.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha and Kagome were on a hill that looked over the small village. The hill was covered in many different wild flowers that were swaying in the wind.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said lost in thought.

"I mean, that Naraku is defeated, will we all be together?"

"Kagome, you and I will always be together. You know, that mark on your shoulder, that means you are my mate."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" She asked, "And thank you, I love you Inuyasha."

"Well, that's there choice, but they will always be our friends."

"Can we still fight demons every once in awhile? As a group?"

"Probably, oh yeah. I need to give you this." Inuyasha said reaching into his haori. He pulled out the Shikon Jewel.

"Is this the completed jewel?" she asked in bewilderment carefully taking it from his palm.

"Yes, it came together while you were healing. You need to always keep it with you. Ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Here, Inuyasha. Make a wish."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What about becoming a demon." She asked.

"Kagome, I no longer want that. Everything I need is right here." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Oh, Inuyasha, here is something for you." She said reaching up to his neck. She grabbed his rosary and slid it off his head. He stared at her puzzled.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I have had the power the whole time. I needed to take it off sooner of later." She said closing her hands so he could no longer see the rosary.

"I trust you." She said opening her hands. A pile of pink dust lay in her hand. She brought it up to her mouth and softly blew. The pink dust was carried off in wind. Like it was carrying off their troubles.

_The End_


End file.
